Stanley McMahon
by October Ashes
Summary: Another McMahon? Oh boy. It seems that Stanley is the younger brother of Shane, Stephanie and Stacy. What will happen when Stanley makes his WWE debut? Completely edited
1. Raw 28 July 03

Stanley McMahon

Summary: It seems as if the WWE fans have discovered that the new camera man on Raw is not who he seems... He is Stanley McMahon, the youngest child of Vince and Linda McMahon. All hell breaks loose when Stan decides to defend his brother Shane and gets involved in the Shane/Kane war. 3 Alternate endings.  
Characters: Stanley McMahon, Shane McMahon, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Shawn Michaels, Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Stacy McMahon, Rob Van Dam, Eric Bischoff, Kane

Chapter 1

In my life, there are no shortcuts to do things. I don't think anybody in life has shortcuts... Unless they have money to wave in people's faces. I am the youngest of 4 children, but technically I didn't grow up with my family… I'll explain that later. I am a McMahon, and that's what everyone seems to like about me. While I agree there are different (and probably less interesting) McMahon families, I'm the youngest child, and eventual co-heir apparent to the WWE throne. My father is the "great" Vincent Kennedy McMahon, owner of the World Wrestling Entertainment. His wife, (and my mother), Linda, is the Chief Executive Officer of the WWE. My oldest sibling is Shane, he's a crazy "Show-Man" when he wrestles, but backstage, he's in charge of Global Media. Stephanie, my oldest sister, is in charge of the Creative Team and is currently the General Manager of Smackdown. My other sister, Stacy, is a competitor on Monday Night Raw, alongside her boyfriend Rob Van Dam.

Before I continue with the show business, I should introduce myself. My name is Stanley Jonathan McMahon. I was born on June 9, 1980 in Kokomo, Indiana. I grew up knowing a lot of the Superstars, having gone to my first event at the age of 3. Out of everyone I ever met in the WWE, Shawn Michaels was always my favorite. I met him when he was first brought into the company and we've been really close ever since. When I was of age, I asked him to be my Confirmation sponsor, which is a big deal in the Catholic religion… And yes, contrary to popular belief, the McMahon's are actually semi-religious. Not so long after my Confirmation, my dad was having problems with a strange guy and sent me to live with a nice couple in Indiana. Shawn and I are the only ones who know that the couple, whose names were David and Diane Josephs, was killed by a drunk driver about 3 years after I moved in with them. I packed up and headed down to San Antonio, Texas, where Shawn left me in the very capable hands of his parents. I was grateful dad cut all ties with the Josephs after everything was settled, because I know there would have been trouble if he found out I was living with the Hickenbottom's.

To continue with the obvious, the McMahons and Shawn are the only ones who know about me, not counting the old timers from the 80s... But I doubt they'd recognize me now. I don't know why, but out of everyone in the McMahon clan, I always took a liking to Shane, despite the fact he's 10 years older than me. I love everything about him, except for the fact that he's a bit too overprotective. I can understand his need to protect Stephanie and Stacy... But even when I was living with the McMahons, he always made sure I went places with at least 3 of my friends. Protective older brothers are annoying... I'm not even a girl and I'm saying that!

I consider myself a normal wrestling fan. I thoroughly enjoyed watching Stone Cold Steve Austin beat the piss out of my dad. People think it's because I didn't grow up around the business, but I don't think that's true. I love wrestling because I grew up watching it. I got involved in local Backyard Wrestling groups when I turned 11, and I also had a brief stint in OVW. They thought I was a normal McMahon, just like everybody else. Not to mention, I don't look like any of them. I have sandy blonde hair with green eyes and I have a Mid-Western accent.

I recently got accepted to the WWE as a camera man. I decided to stick with a simple job instead of jumping right into the ring. I'm sure my dad wouldn't enjoy that much, especially since he's having a hard time with Shane wanting to wrestle and Stacy getting involved in things. I'm lucky my dad doesn't know that I have a 10 year history as a wrestler. I think he'd kill me if he did. Oh well... On to the show!

* * *

Raw  
28 July 2003

I guess it slipped my mind that Eric Bischoff, the long time rival of anyone in the wrestling business with the last name 'McMahon,' was Co- Raw General Manager. He used to be a big shot over at WCW, until its downfall and eventual sale to my father in March of 2001. Eric might seem like a nice guy, but he is definitely one of the sneakiest little bastards I've ever met in my life. And believe me; I've met quite a few. I was pleased to re-learn that the other Co-Raw General Manager was Stone Cold Steve Austin. Not only is he one of my favorite wrestlers, he's also one of Shane's best friends.

I was wandering around aimlessly before the show came on, mostly because I barely remembered being in arenas, so I had to get used to it again. I noticed Stone Cold standing in the distance. _Speak of the devil!_ I thought to myself as I approached him. "Hi. You must be Stone Cold Steve Austin, the Co-Raw General Manager," I paused to stick my hand out at him. He looked me over a few times. "Who in the blue hell are you?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm your new camera man, Stanley McMahon."

A small smile crept onto his confused face. He shook my hand. "Oh! You're Shane's little brother! Welcome aboard, kid... Ya know," Austin paused. I hoped to God he wasn't going to say what I thought he was about to say. "You look more like Shawn Michaels then any of the McMahons..," He stated and barked into laughter. That was his version of the 'you don't look like Vince McMahon's son' joke. "Very funny, Steve. You know, if I had a nickel for every time I heard one of those jokes, I'd probably be richer than my father." Steve started laughing again. "Nah. All joking aside… We're expecting great things from you here, kid. But I seriously hope you're not planning on competing in the ring… Vince will be beside himself, especially if you're as shithouse crazy as your brother." _If I had a nickel for everytime I heard that one, too… I'd probably be richer than Donald Trump, and that sure as hell is saying something. _

Despite letting my mind wander, I continued smiling at Steve. However, both of our smiles faded when we saw Eric Bischoff come out of the cafeteria. "Say," He started, stopping in front of myself and Steve. "Aren't you Vince's youngest son? Stanley?" He asked. Part of me didn't want to talk to him... Actually, I should say most of me didn't want to talk to him. But he was being polite, which is something very unlike him... I mean... Even Steve was shocked. "Yeah, that would be me. I'm Stanley McMahon."

"Well, my name is Eric Bischoff, the..," Eric paused to glare at Steve. "Other," He continued and looked back at me. "Co-Raw General Manager. I'm the smarter of the two..," Eric beamed at me and stuck out his hand for me to shake. Steve damn near dropped his beer on the floor. "Welcome aboard, kid. Do you prefer to be called 'Stan' or 'Stanley'?" He asked. I looked down at his hand, then at Steve, who was staring at Eric with his mouth open. "Uh… Stan is fine." I replied… And shook his hand. Hey, it was the least I could do!

"You're much nicer than your siblings," Eric paused to cross his hands over his chest. "Stacy and Stephanie are brats... And your brother... Shane... Ugh I can't stand him... He's the rudest bastard I've ever met in my life..." Eric stated. Steve was trying not to smirk. He knew Eric would mess up somewhere down the line. The nice streak was only an act. To be honest, it didn't shock me one bit. "Oh? Is that so? Well let me tell you something, Eric Bitchoff… You have no right to be so damn judgmental of my brother. You don't even know him. He most definitely is not a rude bastard. You hate him because he was the one who got WCW after the company was sold, don't you? Well, I'd say it's safe to assume the company turned out better once your ass was removed from the picture!" I shouted. I saw Steve smirk and try to hide his laughter. He knew how this was going to end.

"Oh! Aren't you a snappy little cocky bastard? You're definitely Shane's little brother..," Eric stopped talking when he noticed I was much bigger then he was. He looked up at me and gulped. "I mean that in a good way, though... I mean... You're tall like he is, although I think you're a bit bigger... I was only joking, kid..." Eric completely stopped talking when he heard that ever so familiar voice from behind. "Now is that a nice thing to say to a new kid, Eric? You're such a jerk… If I were you I would save your breath… Cause you'll need it to blow up your date."

I took my eyes off of Eric's reddening face to glance over at Steve. I saw he was currently laughing his ass off. He couldn't have been the one to say that, so I turned around slowly and saw Shane standing behind me with a huge smirk on his face. "Shane!" I shouted and pretty much launched myself at him. Shane smiled as he caught me, and surprisingly didn't fall or stumble back. "Hey there, kiddo," He stated as he hugged me, then pulled away to look at me better. "Look who's all grown up now. Man, you look so different from the last time I saw you," Shane ruffled my hair and looked back at Eric. "You… Are going to regret saying that to me… I'll get my revenge, Shane McMahon. I always do." Eric growled. "Yeah, yeah, keep talking; someday you might say something intelligent…" Shane shouted, making Eric spin on his heels and stomp off down the hall. I had to admit, over the years; Shane had come to learn pretty good insults.

"Is that who I think it is," I heard another extremely familiar voice coming from behind Shane, so I moved him to the side gently to see my sister Stacy and her boyfriend Rob Van Dam approaching us. "Oh my God! Stan!" She shouted and ran at me full speed. I hugged her tight. "I missed you, Stace," I paused to pull away from her hug, only to be pulled back in so she could place a kiss on my forehead. _Yuck._ I freed myself from her grip and turned to look at Rob. "Hi, my name is Stanley," He nodded his head and shook my hand. "Rob Szatkowski… Just make it easy and call me Rob Van Dam… So… You're Stacy and Shane's brother?" Rob asked as he took a long look at me and then looked at Shane and Stacy. I nodded my head. "Yes, I am. Most people are extremely surprised to learn of my relation to them." I replied, completely sarcastically.

"So what are you here for," Shane asked, making me turn around to face him again. I was about to answer, but Steve pushed himself off the wall and turned to face me, Shane, Rob and Stacy. "You didn't hear? Stan is our new cameraman." Steve replied, making Shane look over at me. "Oh? Is that so?" He asked. His voice made him sound happy, but he kind of looked disappointed. I started getting the feeling he didn't want me in the business at all, and I kind of understood where he was coming from. "Yes, it's true. I wanted to get into the business since I was a kid, Shane-O, so there's nothing you can really do to stop me… Besides, I'm not planning on competing, so you don't have to worry about that…"

The disappointed look vanished from Shane's face as he smiled at me. "That's good to hear. I was starting to get a little worried… I'm already having a hard time dealing with Stacy being in the ring," Shane sighed and looked over at his youngest sister, then back at me. "You'd better think long and hard before you even consider asking dad to let you compete," He leaned in close to me. "You and Shawn aren't the only ones who know about OVW, Stanley Jonathan." He stated and pulled away, then winked and walked down the hall. I kept my eyes on him as he retreated down the hallway, and couldn't help but overhear my sister and Rob. "Hey Stacy," Rob asked. "Yeah," She responded. "I haven't seen Shane backstage at an event in forever… What the hell is he doing at the arena?" Rob asked. I heard Stacy sigh, so I turned around to look at the two. "Beats the hell out of me, Rob… I'm wondering the same thing, to be completely honest with you." I wanted to chime in, but Steve grabbed me by the shoulder. "You certainly are Stacy's little brother, you know. You have a bad sense of time. The show is going to start in 10 minutes. You'd better get out there and get your camera. Evan Gomez is gonna be the guy you're looking for." Steve told me and then pushed me in the way of the curtains leading out to the ring. I waved goodbye and ran for my life… I didn't want to get fired on the first day!

I made it out to the ring just as the crew was setting up for the opening fireworks. I found Evan Gomez and got my camera. He was forcing me to cover the TitanTron ramp for the night. I guess it was his "punishment" for being late… _I highly doubt he knows I'm the boss's son, but all hell is going to break loose when he finds out._

Almost immediately after the fireworks, my dad came out with a microphone in hand. I think he noticed I was behind the camera because he kept moving around more than usual. "I'm out here tonight, to confront Kane about what he did to my wife Linda last week on Raw. I mean, he picked up my wife and tombstoned her right onto the steel Titan Tron! Later on, I want to see Kane right in the middle of the ring! I want him ALONE and UNSHACKLED!" He shouted and then walked backstage. I guess the fans were both a little confused and torn with the situation. Some of them cheered my dad as he went backstage, the others stayed silent and stared. The wrestling fan inside of me was confused as well, mostly because dad rarely came back to defend my mom. _Something evil is brewing in the deranged mind of Vincent Kennedy McMahon…_

Vince returned to the ring at the end of the show and demanded that Kane join him. "Be careful what you wish for!" I heard Jerry Lawler shouting over my headset. That was the awesome thing about working with the cameras. Our headsets were hooked up to both the production truck and the commentator's booth. Jerry Lawler was keeping me awake and alert with his one of a kind sense of humor. Once Kane came out, the policemen unshackled him and left. Kane got into the ring to face my father.

He started off by lecturing Kane about what he did to my mom. Seriously, did he think that was actually going to work? Sooner or later, I saw something click in my dad's mind. He got this evil gleam in his eyes. "You know what you are, Kane? You're a monster." Vince then spoke about how powerful he would be with a monster like Kane on his side. Stone Cold Steve Austin made his way down to the ring and grabbed a microphone. He told the crowd he was going to remain Co-Raw General Manager even though he wouldn't be able to hit anybody without getting physically provoked, a law my mother came up with the week before. People who have been watching wrestling for awhile should know that the only McMahon Steve Austin ever cared about was my mom. He was obviously ticked off about what Kane had done the week before, so he started trying to get Kane to physically provoke him. Some of the statements made Kane extremely pissed off, and both made my dad run out of the ring and made everyone think Kane was going to hit Austin. But he never did. Instead, he nodded his head no. "Please hit me." He begged one last time.

"And cue!" I heard one of the guys in the truck shout, making me raise an eyebrow. _Cue what?_

'Here Comes the Money' blared over the loud speakers of the arena. "Nah, that isn't who I think it is," Jerry Lawler stated. Steve and Kane both turned to face the TitanTron in shock. Vince looked a little scared; he kept looking up the ramp and back into the ring. The fans jumped to their feet when Shane came onto the ramp. "It's Shane McMahon! It's Shane McMahon!" Jon Coach shouted. "What is Shane doing here?" Jerry asked.

Shane walked passed me and jumped in the ring. He glared at Kane for a few moments before charging at him full speed and launching himself at him, knocking both of them out of the ring. He started "pounding" on Kane's face and only stopped because Vince grabbed him and pulled him off. I say "pounding" because anyone who watches my brother throw a punch knows he isn't really hitting the other person. He's earned the nickname 'Power Ranger' backstage. Anyway, Vince started yelling at Shane, who responded by introducing his fist to our dads mouth. _He'll be apologizing for that one later…_

I watched as Shane grabbed a steel chair and headed after Kane, who was retreating up the ramp. Steve Austin looked pretty amused by the situation in the ring. He was watching Shane very intently and even dropped his microphone after Shane-O punched our dad. Shane caught up with Kane and hit him in the back with the chair. He hit him in the head and watched as Kane fell off the ramp and through a table set up for the technicians. Shane, who had been talking trash for the whole segment, watched as Kane sat up and laughed evilly as Raw went off the air.

After the cameras went off, Kane stood up and looked up at Shane, who decided to randomly cross body off the ramp onto Kane. The two continued to brawl until they got backstage, where I hope they were separated before they were able to kill each other. By the time I got back there, Shane was talking to Stacy and Rob and Kane was playing with a yo-yo… Random, huh? Well, that goes to show you never know what's going happen in the WWE.

* * *

**A/N: Well here it is, folks! Chapter 1 of the official rewrite for 'Stanley McMahon.' It took me about 3 years to finally sit down and rewrite this story. I mostly did it this year because I've been watching a lot of my old tapes of Raw from 2003 lately, and I was able to get back into the mind set I was in when I wrote this story. **

**It's weird how much a person's writing can change as they get older. I see a big difference from 'Stanley McMahon' to 'Dark Reflections.' And you know what? I like it.**

**Anyway, I'm going to continue editing this story until the old chapters are to my liking (meaning they fit my maturity level, lol). When I'm done editing the original 8 chapters, I'm going to add the chapters for the alternate endings. I got a couple of reviews when I posted the sequel to this story saying Stan shouldn't have… Well, if you read the story, you know what happens… So I started thinking of what I could do to change it. And sure enough, I came up with giving Stan a background as a backyard wrestler and OVW star. **

**On a side note, Stacy McMahon was borrowed from 'Revenge vs. Love,' written by Stacychicky. The story can be found on this website.**

**After I'm done editing this, I'll be making my way over to 'When Will It End?' **

**Hope you enjoy the rewrites. **

**-Chessy**


	2. Raw 4 August 03

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 2

Raw August 4, 2003

I was walking around backstage before Raw when I spotted Shawn Michaels in the distance talking to Triple H. I ran up to them and tapped them each on the shoulder. "Hey guys! Remember me," I shouted. They turned to look at me, and I have to say, I completely enjoyed watching their faces go from pissed off to shocked. "Oh my God! Stan!" Triple H shouted and hugged me. "Look how much you've grown, kiddo!" Shawn ruffled my hair like Shane did the previous week and gave me a hug once his best friend let me go. I smiled and pulled away from him. "It's great to see you guys again. It's been a long time." I stated.

"I know. Man, last time I saw you… You were following Shawn everywhere," Triple H stated and patted me on the shoulder, making Shawn laugh. "Well, we all have those times where we get obsessed with a person and never let them leave our sight… Let's just say Stan wasn't the only one who was attached to me." Shawn stated with a childish but sly smile on his face. He winked just as Triple H smacked him upside the head. "That's a little too much information, Shawn. Keep that to yourself. I'm sure Stan has no interest in your personal life." He stated with narrowed eyes. I chuckled at the two, they hadn't changed one bit. I glanced down at my watch. "Ah, shit… If I don't get out there, Evan is going to kill me. I'll see you two later." I hugged them both goodbye and walked down the hall.

"Hello? Hi Mr. McMahon. Yes, I saw what happened last week before the show went off the air. Huh? Please tell me you're not serious about that. Well, Vince… He's your son, for one. He's not stupid, that's another thing. Well, I don't know if Shane is here tonight! He could be… In case you didn't notice, you said some pretty crude things about Linda last week, and you know how much Shane loves her. Yes, as a matter of fact, I do think he's out for revenge against Kane. Well, your daughter is the head of creative… Doesn't she tell you what she's planning? Then again, I really don't blame her for not telling you… What do you want me to do if he is here? What?! Okay… Well I guess I'll take care of it for you… Okay, so you'll be here late? Alright. Bye, Mr. McMahon." Eric Bischoff's booming voice echoed out of his office and into the hallway, where I stood frozen listening to one side of his conversation.

I felt a hand go over my mouth, and sooner or later, I was grabbed from behind and dragged down the hall. I was released somewhat close to the curtain, so I turned around and saw Shane standing behind me. "What the hell were you doing back there," He shouted at me. I sighed. _That situation must have looked bad…_ "I was passing by Eric's office and I heard him talking on the phone… To dad… About you," I explained. Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, that's not much of a shock. I doubt dad was pleased about me punching him in the mouth last week. He deserved it though, sick son of a bitch… Wanting to align himself with Kane after what he did to mom..," Shane rolled his eyes in disgust. "So you didn't mean to eavesdrop, right?" He asked. I nodded my head. "Of course not, Shane. I'd never eavesdrop intentionally."

Shane smirked and nodded his head. "Good. So I don't have to kick your ass," He paused to smile at me, then sighed and rubbed his head. "I can be sure of this, though… Kane is going to pay for what he did to mom. And I don't care if I have to take dad out in the process." Shane stated and paced back and forth a little. I hated when he pumped himself up like that… Especially when he had nothing to do, because then he started pacing and usually drove everyone insane in the process. I once again checked my watch and saw we had about 20 minutes until Raw came on the air. "See you out there, Shane… And do us all a favor," Shane stopped pacing to look at me. "Don't get yourself killed." He smirked at me and ruffled my hair, then shoved me in the direction of the curtain.

I got out just in time to hear Evan's group lecture. He looked over at me once he noticed I joined the group. "McMahon, you get the in-ring promo with your brother, and then you can cover backstage." I guess he heard it from my dad for "punishing" me last week. Although the McMahons never broke kayfabe backstage, (unless one of us was hurt, but that's a different story), anyone who knew the McMahon family on a personal level knew we were, indeed, a very loving family.

I got the camera and hopped in the ring, listening to the commotion on the headset to try and figure out who was coming out first. I heard some arguing going on. "Somebody is gonna get fired." I heard Jerry Lawler chuckle over the commentators headset. It was funny how the guys in the truck had the commentator's booth all set up, yet they didn't know who was going to be the first one out after the fireworks. "I said McMahon, goddammit! Can you spell? Yes. S-H-A-N-E! He's going to be the first one out!" That sounded a lot like Mark, the guy in charge of the truck. I sighed and glanced around the arena. There were a lot of Shane signs.

The fans exploded out of their seats when the fireworks went off. Raw was officially on the air! It was definitely exciting; no matter how many times you see it live. It always pumps you full of adrenaline. Shane's music was cued and he "danced" out from behind the curtain. Although I've seen him do it dozens of times, I really am surprised he hasn't tripped and fell on his face yet… But that would be pretty funny to see.

He got in the ring and asked Lillian Garcia for a microphone. And, just like our father had done the week before, kept moving around in the ring more than usual. _Why, of all things, did I have to choose being a camera man? I knew I was better off asking dad to compete…_ When he brought the microphone to his mouth, the fans cheered even louder, so he lowered it and motioned with his hand for the crowd to keep going, so they did. "Shane is appreciating the standing ovation from the crowd here." Coach stated. _Because he never got a standing ovation in his career…_ I thought to myself, delivering a Shane smirk of my own and trying not to laugh at the same time. Suddenly, the aftermath of King of the Ring 2001 flooded into my mind. Shane, even though he lost the match, received a standing ovation from the crowd. _Well… Never got one that he was conscious enough to remember…_

I made sure I was able to get the _**guy**_ holding a 'Shane O is sexy' sign in the camera angle with my brother. I knew he wasn't going to appreciate it when he watched the tape back later, but to hell with him. I heard the guys in the production truck laughing. Shane started talking about what he did to Kane last week on Raw. "What I started last week with Kane and that steel chair… Tonight I intend to finish it," Shane shouted. "As long as I'm breathing in and out, as long as I have a breath in me, I'm going to make Kane's life a living hell!" He shouted. I think he was going to continue rambling, but Eric Bischoff came out and hopped in the ring, then took a microphone.

Eric started off by saying he would really like to help him out, but Rob Van Dam has a match against Kane at SummerSlam. "That's great. I can't wait for SummerSlam, to sit back and watch Rob Van Dam kick Kane's ass. I'm going to sit back and enjoy that… But Eric, I'm not talking about SummerSlam. I'm talking about tonight." Shane growled. "But just before the show I get a phone call. It's your dad. He said not only are you not going to have a match with Kane tonight… But I am to have you escorted from the building by security," Eric paused and watched as Shane looked back towards the ramp. "But, Shane-O," Eric patted Shane on the shoulder once Shane looked back at him. "I'm not gonna do that to you, man. I want you to leave on your own free will. Provided that you do that right now."

"Ya know, Eric… You're sitting there talking to me all calm. Like we're buddy-buddy. Like we've hung out a few times. But Eric, let me make it very clear to you. I think you are nothing more than a parasite. You disgust me. I don't give a damn what my dad says and I don't give a damn what you say," Shane jabbed Eric's chest, making Eric pissed. "I'm not leaving this ring… Unless, of course, you wanna try and make me," Shane stated. Eric glared at my brother. "This is one of the reasons your father chose me for Raw General Manager. I can control my emotions. And, Shane… I have two words for you. Black belt," Shane smirked and tried not to burst into laughter. He repeated 'black belt,' threw the microphone down and got ready for a fight. He took it as a challenge. "If I were you, I would leave the ring before somebody gets hurt!" Eric continued. "Take the shot!" Shane shouted back at him.

The glass shattered and Steve Austin was on his way to the ring. He got a microphone and looked at both Eric and Shane before just concentrating on my brother. "Go on, get," He stated, making Shane look at him funny. "If Eric Bischoff wants you gone, then get out," He continued. Shane crossed his arms over his chest and nodded his head no. Steve chuckled. "You don't stand a chance. He'd kick your ass. POW! Spinning wheel kick," Austin sighed and rubbed his head. "Now that I think about it…" He went on to talk about how Eric likes mature women like our mom. Shane's face got more and more serious with every word out of Steve's mouth, especially when Eric reacted. "Don't tell him that!" He shouted.

Eventually Steve said that since Shane couldn't fight Kane, why shouldn't he have a match against Eric? It seemed to make perfect sense, and Shane couldn't be any happier. "Steve, you know that can't happen. You and I both know that we, as General Managers can't touch a contracted Raw Superstar. Especially yours truly." Eric tried to weasel his way out of it. "Shane… Are you a contracted Raw Superstar," Steve asked. Shane thought about it. "No." He replied. _Haha, liar._ "Well, then it's settled. Shane McMahon versus Eric Bischoff in a No Holds Barred match tonight!" Steve shouted. Eric looked a little scared, but he slowly got a sick smile on his face. He agreed to the match and went backstage. Steve called for the beer and drank it as he watched as Shane walked backstage, then called for 3 more cans and chased after him.

"Ok, McMahon, go backstage." I heard Evan over the headset, so I waited until he sent a relief guy to take my camera. When I got backstage, Shane and Steve were waiting for me by the gorilla position. "Hey kiddo," Steve stated as he punched my arm. "Hey there, Steve," I replied and smiled at him. "You're of legal age now, right?" He asked, making me chuckle. "Steve, I'm 23." I replied, making him glare at me. He handed me the spare beer can. I was wondering why he called for 3 instead of 2 and now I knew… He wanted to share one with me and Shane. How awesome is that? I knew I probably had Shane to thank for it anyway, since he was always able to persuade his friend to either let me tag along or be my friend in general.

"Does Evan want you to work back here," Shane asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "He told me that I would get the promo with you guys out in the ring and then I'd be covering backstage. But after you left he told me to come back here. He never told me who to report to." I replied as I took small sips of the beer Steve gave me. I really appreciated Steve's gesture, but Budweiser's taste horrible! Shane sighed and took a big gulp of his. I almost forgot how much of an alcoholic he could be. "You need to talk to Evan," Shane looked around and grabbed the walkie talkie off of a nearby photographer, then switched the frequency to the one the production truck was using. "Gomez, come in," Shane waited, rather impatiently, for an answer. "This is Gomez," Evan replied. "This is Shane McMahon. I was wondering where you want my little brother to report," Shane kind of asked. "Everything is covered backstage; I'll let him know over the headset if I need him. Later, McMahon." Shane gave the walkie talkie back and smirked at me. "See? That wasn't hard at all." He stated. Steve and I exchanged a look. "Shane-O… Are you mentally retarded?" Steve asked, making me damn near spit the beer out of my mouth.

Shane looked at Steve and smiled, then nodded his head no. "Sorry to disappoint," He replied. Our dad walked over to us and clapped Shane hard on the back as he was taking another sip of the beer. Steve and I watched, wide eyed, as Shane spit the beer out on the photographer. He turned around to look at Vince. "Dad… You could have killed me!" Shane shouted, making dad laugh. "Oh, yeah, like I really knew you were drinking… Relax, Shane, I'm not that vengeful," Dad stated and smiled at me. "Oh my, Stanley… Don't you look like nobody in the McMahon family," He asked and gave me a hug. He pulled away and tapped me on the cheek. "You're a good kid. Have you seen Shawn yet?" He asked. "Yes, I have. I saw him and Paul before the show came on."

"That's good. I bet they were shocked when they laid their eyes on you," Dad stated, making me nod my head in agreement. "Everyone is, especially when they find out who my parents are. Seriously, I've heard more people say I look like Shawn instead of anyone I'm actually related to," I replied, glancing over at Steve as I did so. He got the hint. "I said that to him last week, actually." He stated with a smile on his face. _Seriously… Shane picks the oddest friends…_ My dad looked over at Steve, then at Shane, and finally at me. "So, do you like working for the company so far?" As if my dad's stare wasn't enough, 2 more sets of eyes looked over at me. "Yeah, I freaking love it. I've been dreaming of this since I was little," I paused for a minute and acknowledged the odd look Shane was giving me. "But in a much different way. I was competing instead of working the camera." I replied sheepishly. Dad wasn't the one to approach about competing in the ring. He almost had a stroke screaming at Shane when he asked to compete. I knew it would be no different with me.

"Don't you even consider asking me that… I have enough to worry about with Stacy and this one," Dad gestured to Shane as he rolled his eyes. "If I'm not going to die from a heart attack, it's going to be from watching your brother in the ring. That sure as hell is going to kill me," Dad stated and glared at Shane, who smirked. "Well, I've learned from the best. Besides, I like doing those crazy stunts… Discounting what it does to mom and Marissa," Shane replied and sighed. Dad nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. That's nice, Shane. So what are you guys going to do?" He asked. Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Hang out, probably. I don't have anything to do until later. Steve has to scurry his ass back to his office for promos and shit. So it's just gonna be Stan and I, but you're more than welcome to join us."

I love how storylines usually make Vince and Shane hate each other and vice versa. The truth is that they flat out don't. Shane had a very hard time dealing with the feud in 2001. Anytime a storyline calls for him to hit dad, it drives him insane. He's always said the thought of having to hit dad makes him sick, but imagine having to wrestle against him at WrestleMania? Shane had to do just that 2 years ago. I felt bad for him back then, but there was nothing I was able to do for him at the time. I mean, come on, Vince was the best man at Shane's wedding for Christ's sake!

Vince smiled at Shane. "Awwwh, you're a sweet kid," Dad reached out and patted Shane on the head, making Shane raise an eyebrow at him. "I have stuff to do back here. Thanks for the offer, Shane-O," Dad hugged Shane and turned to look at me. "You'd better keep that headset on at all times so you can hear when Evan wants you to work somewhere. I don't want any kid of mine getting fired from their job… Oh, and if I were you, I'd introduce myself around and make my face known. Some of Shane's friends have been doing their research, and they've known about you since you got accepted here. Don't be shy," Vince told me as he hugged me. He pulled away and put a hand on both mine and Shane's heads. "My boys, reunited on Raw at last! It's a good feeling, if I do say so myself. The McMahon men will conquer this show." Dad was joking around, as he usually did, and burst into his maniacal laughter. Shane and I looked at one another with the same face, which was the confused and slightly concerned look Shane made once in awhile.

The laughter ended when dad nearly choked on his own spit, so he walked away from us muttering under his breath. Shane and I waited until he walked down the hall to burst into hysterics. Steve was chuckling as well, but he was trying to cover it with his hand. "Jesus Christ that man is ridiculously stupid in a funny way," Steve stated as he looked over at us. "Oh you have next to no idea how funny and stupid he could be…" Shane stated with a smile. Steve sighed and checked his watch. "Shit, I gotta get going. See ya guys later." He stated and walked away. I turned to look at Shane again. "Wanna go crash in front of a TV somewhere and watch the show?"

Throughout the show, Eric Bischoff was shown talking to the members of Evolution, (the faction consisting of Triple H, Ric Flair and Randy Orton), about helping him out in his match against Shane. Triple H said they'd do it, as long as Eric would be able to help him out in his match against Goldberg at SummerSlam. Eric obliged, however, their deal was broken when Steve Austin made the title match against Triple H and Goldberg an Elimination Chamber match which added Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Kevin Nash and Shawn Michaels to the mix.

About an hour and a half into the show, Hurricane and Rosey were talking backstage about Rosey becoming a super hero in training. "You're not ready yet," Hurricane told Rosey, just as Christian came up from behind them. "What do you have that makes you think you can be a super hero? Can you eat a whole pile of hamburgers in a single bound? Oh, and Hurricane... What do you have that makes you think you can beat me?" Christian asked. "I got my Hurra-powers, beyotch!" Hurricane shouted. Christian glared angrily at him and walked away.

Hurricane turned around and noticed that Rosey was holding a box. The box said 'Super Hero in Training' on the side in big bold black letters. "Holy…… Shit! What is that," Hurricane shouted. "It's my Super Hero in Training kit," Rosey answered. "Where did you get that," Hurricane asked. "I made it!" Rosey replied, sounding very happy. "You're not ready, yet." Hurricane announced, and "flew" away.

The camera zoomed in on Shane, who looked like he was getting ready for a serious fight. I always loved Shane's ability to be laughing his ass of one minute and completely pissed off the next. Whatever his character called for what was Shane did. He should have considered a career in acting instead of getting into the family business. Either that or become a stuntman. I think the latter of the two would make more sense considering Shane's daredevil antics in certain pay per view matches.

Eventually Evan decided to film a spot where Shane attacked the guarded police van that Kane arrived in earlier in the night. The guards were eventually able to get Shane away, but I didn't like the evil gleam in Kane's eyes after the scene was filmed. A little while later, Eric Bischoff ran up to the guards and told them that Shane had lost his mind and attacked other security guards a little down the hallway. When the security guards abandoned their post, Eric turned around with the keys to the van. "Well that's just fucking dandy!" Shane shouted as he walked back in the room we were hanging out in the whole night. "As I said… Try not to get yourself killed."

Shane glared at me as he turned to leave for his match. He suddenly stopped short. "Yeah… Well… Your ass better not get involved. I just might have to kill you myself if you do." Shane stated, then turned to smirk at me and left the room. "Yeah, yeah, Shane Brandon. Everybody isn't as psychotic as you."

I looked back at the TV and saw Eric Bischoff was in the ring doing some warm up techniques. He was attempting to show off his black belt skills. I could imagine how **'**_**impressed'**_ Shane was at this point. _Yeah, he's probably laughing his ass off…_ Shane finally came out and allowed Eric to get a couple shots in, then speared him and punched him in the face. One of his shots connected with Eric's nose. _That's gonna leave a mark._

BOOM!

Shane jumped up and whirled around to look at the TitanTron. Kane stormed down to the ring and was greeted midway by my brother. The two started fighting back and forth, with Kane eventually gaining the upper hand. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran towards the curtain. Dad grabbed me at the gorilla position. "Don't you dare think about going out there! I don't want you putting yourself in danger!" He yelled. I squirmed out of his grip. "There is no way in hell I'm going to watch him beat the shit out of my brother," I saw the anger on dad's face. "Here's a bit of truth for you, dad. I was in OVW for awhile!" I shouted and ran for my life. I had better chances of surviving a battle with Kane than one with my father at this point.

By the time I started running down the ramp, Kane gave my brother the Tombstone onto the steel steps. He tossed him back in the ring, allowing Eric Bischoff to pin him and get the win. He started celebrating like Shane was going to be able to kick out. If he wasn't seeing stars, it was a miracle. I charged down the rest of the way and jumped on Kane. He eventually flipped me off of his back, but I was able to roll away before he could grab me. I know everybody rips on backyard wrestlers for being dumbasses, but let me be the first to tell you, it prepares you for situations like this.

I scrambled under the ring and grabbed the first thing I could find: a kendo stick. I came out from the other side of the ring and ran around it; much like Shane does, and whacked Kane on the back of the head with it. He stumbled forward and fell into the ring post. _Score one for Stan!_

I slid in the ring to check on Shane. His eyes were glassy and dazed. "Shane? Shane, come on, get up," I shook his shoulder until he looked over at me. It looked like he was going to cry. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I told you to stay out of this." He whispered. I noticed the slight bruising on his forehead from the stairs and turned around just in time to see Kane had gotten up and was looking back in the ring with a sick smile on his face.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. I looked down at Shane. "Ok, Shane-O… If I ever asked you for anything as long as I live, it's going to be right now when I ask you to get up and run," I told him. I heard him chuckle, so I looked down at him. "What the hell is so funny," I asked. "My head is killing me and I can't feel shit. What makes you think I can run?" He asked. "FUCK!" I shouted, mostly towards the situation, but my head was turned so that it looked like I was shouting it at Shane. _Ooops._

I went to jump up but tripped over Shane's limp arm and fell on my ass again, giving Kane the opportunity to grab me by the neck and lift me up for a chokeslam. However, I still had the kendo stick in my hand, and decided to beat Kane over the head with it until he let me go. Instead, he tossed me out of the ring. I landed hard on my right shoulder. I looked up just in time to see Kane grab Shane again and toss him out of the ring as well.

Kane grabbed Shane and set him up for another Tombstone onto the steel stairs. However, Vince came out with a microphone in hand. "Don't do it, Kane," He warned, making Kane turn to look at him. "Put him down," Dad warned. Kane smirked and put Shane in the second to last position of the Tombstone. "I said put him down right now, dammit!" Dad shouted. "You asked for it." Kane chuckled and Tombstoned Shane again.

I could only imagine the shape Shane was in after the second Tombstone. I grabbed the kendo stick and went to work on Kane again, allowing my dad the chance to run down the ramp and check on Shane. When the kendo stick broke, I ran to grab a chair. I finally knocked Kane off his feet by throwing the chair at him and, much like Rob Van Dam; drop kicked the chair into his face. I ran over to dad, who was trying to wake Shane up. "Dammit! This shouldn't have happened!" I shouted, watching almost helplessly as Shane remained unconscious.

The lights in the arena went out just as dad was about to wave for some help. Dad and I were both knocked out of our positions. I heard Shane groan, no matter how low it was, and attempted to see what was going on in the dark. When the lights came back on, dad and I looked at one another in shock.

Shane was gone.


	3. Raw 11 August 03

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 3

Raw August 11, 2003

It was not a great week for the McMahon family. Dad and I looked around everywhere for any sign of Shane and came up with absolutely nothing. What made this ordeal even more heartbreaking was having to explain it to Shane's wife, Marissa, who was at home in New York City and was pregnant with their first child. Dad sent Stephanie out to stay with Rissa for awhile to make sure she was ok. Wrestlers always say dad is extremely overprotective when it comes to his kids, but I bet that's nothing as to how overprotective he was being to his daughter in law and unborn grandchild. Everybody understood his concern, though.

I found Paul, Steve and Shawn backstage and ran over to them in no time at all. All three of them turned to look at me. "Stan," Shawn greeted me with a hug. "Is there any word on Shane?" He asked. I nodded my head no, so Shawn and Steve looked down at the floor sadly. Paul kept looking back and forth. He knew what was going on because he was engaged to Stephanie. "Not a damn thing… And it's really starting to piss my dad off. I hope Kane doesn't come around tonight… Chances are, Vince might castrate him with his bare hands… Either that or wring him by the neck. Anything to get information on Shane's whereabouts out of him." I replied. Steve sighed. "I'd say kill him, but then we'd never find Shane… And you guys checked everywhere?" He asked, making me nod. "The cops were even in on it at one point." Paul stated, rubbing his head as he spoke.

The four of us watched as Eric Bischoff attempted to sneak passed us, so we all charged at him, grabbed him and cornered him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," He shouted, looking at the four of us as he did so. He looked dead at me. "I know you want a piece of Kane… What he did was week was…" I cut him off before he was able to say anything he'd be regretting later. "I don't want a piece of Kane. What I want is to find my brother!" I shouted at him, grabbing him by the shirt and ramming his head against the wall as I did so. Shawn and Paul had to grab me and drag me away from Eric before I was able to ram his head through the wall. "Kid… You have got to calm down. Killing Eric isn't going to do you any good." Shawn told me. He was right, as usual. "He knows that, Shawn. But that stubborn McMahon pride isn't doing him any good right about now." Paul stated, making me turn to glare at him.

"Yeah," I turned to look at Shawn, who was giving Paul the same look as I was. "You would know. You're the one marrying into the family. Keep that in your mind before you harass Stan for being a McMahon." Shawn stated. Paul sighed. "That's not what I meant and you know it..," Paul glared at Shawn and looked back at me. "You're your father's son, no matter what anybody tells you. There's a hell of a lot of your brother in you, too. Vince and Shane can't make a great mix. I hope enough of Linda got into you to give you enough common sense not to get involved in this war between your brother and Kane. You know damn well he doesn't want you involved." Paul warned me. I rolled my eyes at him. "Too bad you're wrong about the common sense part. I want to rip that mother fucker apart!" I shouted and tried to jump at Eric (from across the room), but was grabbed and pulled into a hug by somebody else…

Dad.

"Let me tell you what you need to do right now, Stanley… You need to take a deep breath and relax, and then think about what you're trying to do," Dad told me. I sighed and calmed myself down… I really had no choice with his monstrous arms holding me. He slowly released me and put his hands on my shoulders to talk to me eye to eye. "Listen… I know you're angry. I know you want to go over there and break Eric's neck, because that's the same thing Shane would do in this situation," _Damn, so I guess gPaul was right._ "You know I can't let you do that. We're all hurting the same way you are. Instead of letting it turn us into crazed monsters, we have to come together as a family and deal with this as a whole. Okay?" Dad asked. I nodded my head sheepishly. "I'm sorry… And I promise I won't do anything crazy." I stated, so he moved his hands off of my shoulders.

I straightened myself out just as Steve and Eric approached us. Judging by the look on Eric's face, it looked like Steve had a serious conversation with him about what was really going on. "Listen… Mr. McMahon… I apologize for what happened last week on Raw between you, your sons and Kane. I honestly don't know where he is, but I'll be sure to have him arrested on sight." Eric stated. My dad sighed and glared at him. "You'd better hope I don't fire your ass for this, Bischoff. There will be hell to pay if there is so much as a bruise on my son's face." Dad stated. "You're going to pay for allowing that to happen, asshole." I stated through gritted teeth, making Eric's head snap in my direction.

"You think I told him to kidnap Shane?! I knew nothing about that!"

For some reason, Steve, Shawn, Paul, dad and I had a hard time believing Eric Bischoff.

I glanced down at my watch and noticed there was about 10 minutes until the show. "Shit. I'm late once again," I went to storm off but my dad grabbed me. "No camera work for you tonight, Stanley. I warned you last week when you were about to run out and defend Shane. There's no way Kane will leave you alone tonight… So you're going to stay with me where you're safe." Vince sternly told me. "But Evan…" I tried to make excuses to leave, but dad narrowed his eyes at me. I hung my head in defeat. Steve and Shawn patted me on the back. "It's ok, kiddo. Your dad is just trying to watch out for you." Steve stated, making Shawn sigh. "And I'm sure revealing that OVW bit to him didn't do any good…"

I turned around to look at Shawn. "How did you know about the OVW thing," I asked, making a huge smirk appear on his face. "Do you think I'm as much of an idiot as I make myself look," Shawn quickly turned to Paul, who was about to open his mouth. "Do NOT even consider answering that!" He shouted, making Paul look down and snap his fingers in defeat. I chuckled and nodded my head in disbelief. "So I take it Shane told you?" I asked. "Yeah, he told us a week before you got here. I have no idea how he found out, though." Steve replied. "You mean to tell me you three KNEW about Stan being in OVW and you didn't tell me?! How did he get passed the scouts?" Dad shouted.

All 4 men turned to look at me, almost demanding an answer. I chuckled, a little nervously, and rubbed my head. "Technically Shane knew too, so you can't get mad at Paul, Shawn and Steve," I told dad, making him narrow his eyes at me. "Well there's no such thing as getting secrets out of Shane… He's about as thick as a brick wall when it comes to stuff like that..," Dad sighed and rubbed his head. "And what about getting passed the talent scouts? You remember Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco. They're the talent scouts down at OVW… They're there almost every week! How the hell did you manage to sneak passed them?" Dad shouted. I chuckled again. "Well… Let's just say I have my ways." I replied and looked down at my watch again. Five minutes until show time. And tonight, I was stuck with dad. _Great…_

Dad eventually convinced Paul and Shawn to join us in his office, that way we could have private conversations about what was going on outside the world of wrestling and not be bothered about it by coworkers, event staff and strangers. When we got to dad's office, there was a package sitting on the couch with my name on it. Shawn was the one to notice it. "Hey, somebody has fan mail," He shouted happily and walked over to it, but his smile faded from his face when he picked up the package. He turned to me immediately and held it out. "For you." He stated. His voice was so emotionless. I looked over at dad, who gestured for me to open it. I took a whiff of the air and frowned. "Does anyone smell gasoline?"

Dad, Paul and Shawn started sniffing the air. Paul happened to take a sniff over the package and nodded. "Yeah, it's coming from the package. Open it." Paul stated, sounding slightly agitated and a little nervous. I sighed and grabbed a pair of scissors from dad's desk, then cut the tape and opened the package. The four of us were nearly smacked in the face with a stronger smell of gasoline and a hint of blood. I gagged at the thought of having to reach inside the package for whatever object was waiting for me. "Don't make me reach in there, Stan." Dad scolded. I hated when he added his two cents into situations that didn't really concern him…

I reached in the package and pulled out what felt to be a mesh shirt. _Like a jersey._ When I got it out of the box, I dropped it on the floor in shock and stared at the shirt in my hand. It was Shane's blue and silver 'Shane O Mac' jersey. He wasn't wearing it last week, but I saw him talking to the seamstress about making him a new jersey. This one was bound to be his favorite, mostly because blue is Shane's favorite color.

I looked up at dad, who had a certain shocked expression on his face that made me unsure if he was about to blow up or have a heart attack and keel over. I looked over at Shawn, who had a hand over his mouth and was breathing heavy. His eyes had turned green and filled with tears. Paul was staring at the jersey in shock and, much like Shawn, was breathing heavy. I sighed and looked back down at the half burned and blood stained jersey. "I would imagine," I stopped talking to try and get rid of the lump in my throat. I knew that, sooner or later, I was going to start crying. "That there is only one person this could come from?" I asked.

"I guess so," I looked up at dad, who was pointing at the TV. I guess Raw was on the air. "Is that the person you're thinking of?" Dad asked, making Shawn, Paul and I turned to look at the TV. Kane was on his way down to the ring. "How the hell did he dodge Bischoff and the event security?!" Paul shouted as he pointed to the TV and stomped his foot angrily. Shawn sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "This… Is definitely… Not good." He mumbled with his hand over his mouth.

We hushed up once Kane grabbed a microphone and started shouting about Eric Bischoff's actions last week and something Shane said during the opening of the show. He was starting to take everything too seriously. Kane turned to glare at the camera. "Vince McMahon, I want you to listen to me very carefully," He growled, making dad lean towards the TV. "That package I sent to your son the cameraman better have been enough of a warning of what I am capable of and what I have done and will continue to do to Shane," He stated. I noticed dad's face started twitching in anger, so I backed away inconspicuously. "This is what happens when people get in my way… I get the urge to make them feel my pain!"

Eric Bischoff came out and stayed on the ramp. "Haha, he's a wimp." Paul stated and pointed to Eric on the TV. "Kane, let me make it very clear to you, that my intentions last week were for you to help me defeat Shane McMahon in a match. NOT kidnap him," Eric shouted. Kane chuckled and nodded his head. "Hate to break it to you, Eric. But you don't control me. The McMahon's don't control me. Nobody can tell me what to do! I do what I desire." Kane replied, making Eric pace around nervously a little. "Kane, you're lucky that Vince McMahon hasn't sent the National Guard on you yet. If I were you, I would be smart and release Shane before something bad happens."

"Something is telling me the worst has yet to come…" I mumbled, making Shawn and Paul look over at me curiously. We turned to look for my dad only to find out he snuck out of the office. Before we knew it, 'No Chance in Hell' was blaring over the loud speakers. Dad appeared on the ramp next to Eric. "Let me tell you this right now, Kane… You aren't going to get away with what you did to my son Shane. I won't even let you get as far as your locker room for what you did to my youngest child, either. That's right; I'm publically admitting that the cameraman who ran down to the ring during the main even last week is my youngest child." Dad stated and paused. "What? Another McMahon?" Jerry Lawler started asking Coach. "It seems so, King." He replied. I could imagine Coach was rolling his eyes at his commentating partner. King could get a little over dramatic.

"Vince…? Why didn't you tell us," Eric asked. "Playing dumb as usual." Shawn mumbled and rolled his eyes. Dad narrowed his eyes angrily. "Because I didn't want my youngest getting sucked in to my family's problems, that's why! I kept him away for as long as I could and I swear to God, I'm going to keep him out of this war between Kane and Shane," Dad paused to look at Eric. "And you're made aware of all of your employees and who they are, so don't pretend like you didn't know who my youngest is. I'll fire your ass in a hot second if I have to," Dad paused to hear the fans cheer. Kane started laughing over the microphone, making both Eric and dad turn to look at him. "I'm really touched that you'll go far to keep the youngest McMahon brat out of the ring… But what will you do to get Shane back?" He asked cockily, almost as if he had an idea in mind. "You listen to me…" Eric was cut off by dad. "Listen here you son of a bitch… You stay out of my personal life. I'd do anything to get Shane away from you and you should know it!"

Kane chuckled again and smiled evilly. "Well… I have a proposition for you… How about you give me a match at SummerSlam… And I'll let Shane go," He asked. Dad and Eric looked at one another strangely. "You already have a match at SummerSlam against Rob Van Dam." Eric replied, making Kane nod his head. "Rob Van Dam won't be able to last a minute in this ring with me. We all know that. I want a match at SummerSlam against Vince's baby boy. Not Shane. I want the cameraman. What's his name again? Stan?" Kane asked.

Before Paul or Shawn could grab me, I left the office and made my way to the gorilla position. Pat Patterson grabbed my arm. "You don't want to go out there, kid. Your dad will blow a fuse," He told me. I shrugged his hand off of my arm. "I appreciate your concern, Pat, but I can't allow my dad to make decisions for me. He's going to tell Kane to stuff it and be happy with his match against Rob and we aren't going to get Shane back. It's a lose/lose situation, but I have to do what's best for my brother," I replied, making Pat sigh and nod his head. "About 15 years ago I met a kid as stubborn as you. Sooner or later, that kid learned to listen to what the veterans had to say and combine it with his opinion to learn how to solve certain situations. Do you know who that kid is?" Pat asked. I half nodded my head. "Of course I do. You're referring to Shane. Everyone has been comparing me to him since I walked through the arena door and it's starting to agitate me. My brother and I are a lot alike, I have to admit that, but we also have our differences. He's compassionate and sympathetic like our mother. I'm a jump-into-action person like our dad and Stephanie. Being around the veterans changed Shane's personality a little. But I can guarantee you that it won't change me." I stated and continued my journey to the curtains.

"Yeah. You certainly are Shane's little brother." I heard Pat shout down the hall at me.

"My youngest is certainly not getting into that ring with you," Dad shouted. I walked out from backstage with a microphone in hand. "Can I have my say in this," I asked as I stopped walking next to my dad. He turned to look at me. "You stay out of this, Stan," He warned. "No, dad. I have the right to stand here as a man and confront Kane," I paused and vaguely remembered watching Shane take a stand against our dad on the October 26, 1998 edition of Raw. Dad probably remembered it too, because he had a sad look on his face. "I won't let you do it, Stan. You know damn well your brother would have a hissy fit if he heard you talking like this!" Dad shouted. "I know, dad. But it has to be done," I turned to look at Kane. "If I accept your challenge at SummerSlam… Will you promise to release my brother?" I asked.

Kane chuckled evilly. "Oh, of course," He replied. I frowned at him. "Why do I have a hard time believing you?" I asked. "Because he's not trustworthy," I looked back at my dad. "You can't agree to a match when you don't know what's going on in his head. You saw your brother's jersey. You know what he's capable of. I don't care what you have in mind. I'm not losing another son to that monster." Dad shouted. I looked back at Kane. "I have more of your brother than a burned jersey, you know." Kane stated and pointed up to the TitanTron.

Some footage of what happened at the end of last week's show came up. Dad and I looked up at it and rolled our eyes, then turned to look at Kane. "Dare I ask the point of this? We all know what happened last week." Dad stated. Kane chuckled and pointed to the Tron again. "Not what happened _after_ the show." He stated. Footage from a Mini DV camera set up on a Tripod started playing right after the footage from last week's show stopped. It showed Kane dragging my brother to some room and handcuffing him. Kane kicked him in the head and continued to beat him down. I took a quick glance over at dad and saw he closed his eyes to let a few silent tears fall. I sighed and winced in pain when I heard a crack coming over the audio from the footage. I looked back up at the Tron and saw Kane pouring something on Shane. "Gasoline?" I whispered, making my dad look at me for a moment and look back up at the screen when he heard the lid of a lighter click open. My eyes widened as we watched Kane drop the lighter onto Shane's upper back.

"Get it off the screen," Dad shouted. The video was stopped and pulled from the Tron. Dad, Eric and I turned to look back at Kane, who was smiling evilly. "You like what I did, Vince? Keep in mind that's not the only video I have," Dad shuddered at the thought. "I have to say, I'm not every impressed with what you did, Kane. That is why I'm going to have you placed under arrest until you agree to give me back my son," Dad stated, making Kane narrow his eyes slightly. "You can't do that, Vince. You see if I get arrested or something, Shane'll die in a hot second. I have other people involved, ya know… So… Give me my match against your youngest… And I'll see about letting him go." Kane replied. Dad nodded his head no angrily. "There is no chance in hell of you putting your hands on my son again!" He shouted.

"I think I have a right to add my opinion to the matter," I stated, interrupting my dad before he could say anything else. "What do you say, Stan? You gonna step up and save your brother's miserable life? Or stand back and wait for him to die so you can be the one to tell his little wife?" Kane asked. I tried not to smirk at his rhyme. "You know what I'm going to say, Kane. I don't care if my dad wants to hear it or not. I'm not going to let you hurt my brother anymore," Dad turned to look at me sadly. "Please, no…" He begged. I turned to look at him. "I have to," I paused to look back at Kane. "Release my brother and you have your match."

"What did you say?" Kane asked with an evil look on his face. I looked at my dad, who had an extremely disappointed look on his face, and then at Eric, who was looking at me blankly. I can be positive that Eric didn't know what to think of the situation unfolding before him, except it might result in him getting fired. I sighed and looked back at Kane with a Shane-like smirk on my face. "I accept."

Once we got back to dad's office, Paul and Shawn jumped in front of me. "Are you out of your Goddamn mind," Paul shouted, then turned to Shawn. "No offence." He stated, making Shawn shrug his shoulders. "None taken. I would have said the same thing to him 5 years ago," Shawn looked down at me. "Stan… You saw what he did to your brother. You can't possibly know what's going through his mind. I don't like the idea of you going into the ring with him. Please don't do it." He begged. "I tried to break him along the way here, Shawn… It's no use. He's about as stubborn as Shane." Dad stated with a sigh. "Oh yeah, and I wonder where we get it from." I replied with a sarcastic roll of my eyes. Paul and Shawn looked at one another, then looked back at us and sighed in unison.

"Do us a favor then," Shawn stated, making me look at him. "Sure. What do you want?" I asked. "Watch all of Kane's matches and train really hard." He replied. "Yeah. And try not to get yourself killed." Paul growled at me. I nodded my head and looked down at the half burned and bloodied Shane O Mac jersey I received earlier. _Oh, Shane… I know you're going to be sore at me, but I had to do it. I hope you'll understand…_


	4. Wed 13 August 03

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 4

Wednesday August 13, 2003

After a week and two days of worrying like crazy about my brother, my family and I finally decided to take a little bit of a break and actually relax during our stay at the Hilton. The McMahon family, plus our add-ons of Rob Van Dam, Triple H and Shawn Michaels, were hanging out in my hotel room since it was overcast with a chance of thunderstorms.

"Maybe he's just fibbing," We turned to look at Shawn when we heard his voice. "Maybe he really isn't doing all of that to Shane…" Shawn continued with a sigh as he rubbed his head. I nodded my head at him. "You were there when I opened the package with the jersey in it, and I know damn well you were watching the show when Kane aired that footage of what he did… It would take a hell of an editing program and a lot of patience to make that video, ya know. That was directly from a Mini DV tape, though. So it's definitely authentic." I replied. Paul sighed and looked over at me. "Yet he wants a match against you. What do you figure he wants?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea," I replied. Dad cleared his throat from across the room. "He wants to make a fool out of you for agreeing to a match because of what he did to Shane. He wants to take the McMahon family and turn us into morons. I think he's targeting us… He started off by going after your mother. Then he attacked your brother. And now he wants you. Who the hell is next? Stephanie? Stacy? Me?" Dad asked. This whole situation was wearing him down to the point I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I made sure to never let him leave my sight, unless it was completely necessary and only for a few moments. "Come on, dad. You can't think that far into it. It's probably just a strange infatuation Kane has with Shane. You know, he probably wants to make him suffer in every way imaginable. You should know how twisted and psychotic he is."

Everyone looked up at the ceiling when we heard some banging around from the room above us. When it stopped, we all looked back at one another. Stephanie was sitting next to Paul, who was sitting next to Shawn on the bed. Dad and mom were on the couch. Rob and Stacy were sitting on the other bed and I was sitting on a chair. "This situation sucks all on its own. How the hell was Kane able to leave the arena without security grabbing him, anyway?" Rob asked. "Everyone is afraid to go near him because of what he's done. Some people are smarter than others, I assume." Dad answered and sighed.

There was a knock on the door. "Go answer it, Stanley." Mom stated. I grumbled and pushed myself off of the chair. My knees cracked as I walked passed Shawn, Paul and Stephanie. "Damn! You're getting old too quick, kid!" Shawn stated and chuckled. I shot him an evil glare, which he couldn't see, and continued my journey to the door. I opened it. "How can I..," I got a good look at who was standing in the hallway. "OH MY GOD! Get your ass in here!" I shouted and grabbed our 'guest' by the hand and ushered him into the room.

"Honestly, Stan. Do you have to make such a ruckus and scare the poor soul," Dad asked as he looked over at me. He jumped up when he saw who was next to me. "Shane," He shouted, making everyone else look over at us, and ran over to where we were standing. Nobody else dared to move. I have to admit, the man standing next to me certainly didn't look like my older brother. His hair was matted to his head with a combination of sweat, blood and gasoline. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked exhausted in general. I bet the only sleep he got was when he was unconscious. He had minor cuts and bruises on his face and arms… Dad and I looked at his shoulders almost as the same time. Shane was wearing a wife beater, which was a mistake on his part since the video aired. Then again, I highly doubt he knew there was a video… "Jesus Christ, Shane… What the hell happened?" Dad asked. I shot him an odd look, but slowly figured that he was probably playing dumb so Shane would be honest with us.

Shane sighed and stared at the floor for a little while. He looked back up at dad with a clusterfuck of expressions on his face. "Don't worry about it," He replied. Dad narrowed his eyes angrily at Shane. "Listen here… You're going to tell me what happened to you. I've been worrying about you for nine days, Shane. I never thought I was going to see you again… Please just tell me what happened," Dad begged. Shane looked at him tiredly. "I don't want to argue with you, dad. I just want to sleep. Is that so hard to ask for?" Shane asked. I watched dad's face almost turn red with anger. "Yes… As a matter of fact, it is. Especially when you're standing in front of me wearing a wife beater, shorts and boots. You're covered in cuts, dried blood and bruises and you reek of gasoline," Dad once again looked at Shane's shoulders and made a point to express a lot more shock than he should have, judging by the fact that we already knew what happened. "What the fuck happened to your shoulders," Dad walked behind Shane, completely ignoring the pissed off look on his face. "And your back? Were you burned?!" Dad shouted.

"What else would gasoline be used for, dad," Shane asked as he turned to face Vince. "Tar removal." I stated, making both dad and Shane turn to look at me. I smiled innocently and took that as my cue to walk away, so I went to sit down next to my mom on the couch, which was relatively close to where I was standing with dad and Shane. The two looked back at one another. "So… Are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Dad asked. Shane sighed again and rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't want to, but I know you're going to make me say something anyway, aren't you?"

"I happen to be your father," Dad stated. "And a huge egomaniac," Shawn mumbled, however, loud enough for everyone else to hear. When Stacy, Rob, Paul and I chuckled and Shawn received stares from everyone else, he looked around the room. "I said that out loud? My apologies." He stated and proceeded to sink down to the floor, making Paul laugh at him more. Shane turned to look at dad again. "I know you are. And Shawn is right, you're also an egomaniac. In other words, I have no choice," Shane paused and looked down at the floor, then sighed and looked back at dad. "Kane decided to make me his personal punching bag. He decided he didn't have enough fun, so he poured gasoline on me and tossed a lit lighter on my back. So, yes, I was burned. Can I go to sleep now?" Shane asked. Dad sighed and blinked away tears, he held out his arms for a hug. Shane looked down at dad's open arms and slowly let him embrace him. Dad was smart and hugged Shane's lower back. "I promise he'll never lay a hand on you again, Shane," Dad let Shane go and smiled warmly, something he hadn't done since the last time we saw Shane. "Go take a nap. Can we get you anything?" Dad asked.

"An order of protection against Kane would be nice," Shane stated and turned to walk away. He went over to greet mom first, giving her a half assed hug and a kiss. He patted me on the head and walked over to where Paul, Shawn, Rob, Stacy and Stephanie were. He gave Stacy a peck on the cheek, like he always did, and high-fived Rob. "Are you ok, dude?" Rob asked, gesturing to the burns as he did so. Shane nodded his head. "I've probably had worse sun burns than this. It's not a big deal, I promise." Shane stated with an assuring smile.

Paul watched as Shane stopped walking and looked down at him. "Hey kiddo," He stated, making Shane smile and shake his hand. "Don't you dare do that again. Got it?" Paul asked. Shane chuckled and nodded his head yes. "Oh, believe me, I'll try as hard as I can, which won't be hard at all. Saying I hope to never see Kane again is a Goddamn understatement," Shane replied and moved on to give Stephanie a kiss on the cheek. "You're sure you're ok though, right?" Stephanie asked, showing a lot of concern for Shane. Sure, she had a reputation to badmouth him backstage, but when it all came down to it, Shane and Stephanie stuck together like Velcro. Shane smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Steph," He stated and gave her another kiss on the head and hugged her a little. When he pulled away, she was crying. "What the hell is this? I didn't say you could cry," Shane stated and wiped her tears away, making her giggle. "Give me a smile," He stated. Stephanie obliged, making him smile. "Good. That's what I like to see." Shane backed away from Stephanie.

He looked down at Shawn, who was still on the floor, and smiled again. Shawn got up, with a lot of help from the bed, and opened his arms for a hug. "I won't hurt you, I promise," He stated. Shane nodded his head, in both disbelief and amusement, and allowed Shawn to hug him. Shawn pulled away. "Didn't hurt you, right," He asked. "Right," Shane replied. "Told ya… Listen, kiddo… I'm glad you're ok. We were really worried about you. I don't ever think I've seen Vince want to kill somebody more than he wanted to kill Eric Bischoff the other night. It was quite amusing, if I do say so myself," Shawn watched as Shane smiled. "I bet it was. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to take a nap." Shane stated and gestured to the bed. "Of course not," Shawn moved out of the way. "Just take it easy." Shawn stated and walked over to one of the chairs.

Shane laid down on the bed and was asleep in almost no time at all. Dad looked over at me accusingly. "So when are you going to tell him," He asked. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Tell him what," I asked. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Stanley Jonathan," When I didn't answer, dad growled. "I'm talking about your match with Kane at SummerSlam. If there's one person in this room who will definitely kill you, it's Shane." Dad stated and pointed to Shane as he did so. I followed his hand to Shane and sighed, then looked back at my dad and hung my head in shame. "I know he'll be mad at me, dad. But I had to do something… I guess I'll tell him later on when I get to talk to him by myself."

About three hours went by before Shane even moved in the bed, which had to be a record for him. He was always known to toss and turn when he was sleeping. He sat up and yawned, then rubbed his head and looked around the room. "Good morning," Dad sarcastically stated when Shane's eyes landed on him, which took a while even though dad was sitting next to him on the bed. "Hi," Shane responded, sounding a little confused. Dad smiled at him. "Hungry? We were just about to order some food," Dad stated. Shane nodded his head a little. "Sounds good." He replied. Dad smiled at him and stood up. "You can shower if you want."

Shane got up and cracked his back, making most of us turn to either glare at him or wince. "Oww, I felt that!" Shawn complained and put a hand to his back. Shane smiled. "Sorry about that, Shawn," He replied. He got up and walked towards where my mom and I were sitting. "Mind if I crash the party?" He asked, making mom and I nod our heads no. "Of course not, Shane." Mom replied and gestured for him to sit down, which he did. "Actually, I need to talk to you about something, Shane.... Come take a walk with me." I stood up, making him do the same. We walked out into the hallway.

"What do you want to talk to me about," Shane asked after a few moments of ridiculously unbearable silence. I sighed. "Well… You remember how you told me not to get involved in your feud against Kane," I asked, making Shane stop dead in his tracks. I turned to look at him. He had an extremely upset and disappointed look on his face. "Tell me you didn't…" His voice trailed off when he locked eyes with me. "I had to, Shane. If you saw what he did to you and heard him bragging about it, you would have done the same damn thing I did!"

Shane narrowed his eyes. "What? How did you see what Kane did to me," He asked. "He had a video playing on the TitanTron. We saw him handcuff you, beat you down, pour gasoline on you and set you on fire. Dad couldn't take any more so he made them cut the feed," I replied. Shane was pacing around with his hands on his head. "Goddammit, no wonder why I seemed a little suspicious about his concern earlier," Shane stopped pacing to look at me. "And you were playing dumb too, weren't you?!" He shouted. I nodded my head. "Yes, I knew what happened, but I didn't want to say anything. Everyone in that room knows what happened to you because we saw it on Raw. I really am sorry about all of it, Shane."

Shane sighed and let his arms drop to his sides. "What did you do that's so bad," He asked, his voice sounding oddly calm. "Well… Kane went out to the ring when the show started last week and started saying how he was right to do what he did to you and Eric is an idiot… But Eric came out and threatened to have him arrested. Dad joined them and threatened Eric's job and then told Kane to give you back to us. Kane decided that having you in his custody wasn't good enough, and he made a proposition for dad. He said he'd release you if he could get a match with me at SummerSlam. I joined dad and Eric and, after a lot of arguing and seeing the video, I accepted his challenge." I stated. Shane's eyes widened in anger. "Please tell me you're lying."

I nodded my head no. "I'm being honest with you, Shane. Here, I want to show you something," I paused and reached into the gym bag I carried into the hall with me. I took out Shane's jersey and held it up for him to see. I watched his eyes widen in shock. "How would you react if you received this in a package with no return address? Would you be able to keep yourself calm, or would you go to seek revenge like you do all the time with mom?" I asked him. Shane took the jersey in his hands and stared at it for a little while. "I'd seek revenge on the poor son of a bitch who decided to mess with my family," Shane looked back up at me. "I know why you want to do this, Stan. But please try not to get hurt… Because you know I'll rush down to the ring to help you. I'm making a promise of that right now."

I smirked at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	5. Raw 18 August 03

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 5

Raw August 18, 2003

The McMahon family arrived to the arena about a half an hour before the show, which was unusual. Dad was usually always one of the first people there, but I guess the joy of having Shane back and the need to protect his family kept him away for a little while. Dad went so far as to give Rob and Stacy the night off and make them stay at the hotel. Mom, Shane and I were being forced into staying in dad's office for the night, and Stephanie was told to stay with Paul, Randy Orton and Ric Flair in Evolution's locker room.

"Dad, I seriously don't understand why we have to stay in one spot for the night," Shane stated. He was probably going to continue, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I looked over at dad, who nodded his head, so I got up to open it. J.R. and Jerry Lawler smiled and walked in. "How are you tonight, Mr. McMahon?" J.R. asked. Dad nodded his head. "I'm ok, thank you, J.R. I'm really glad to have that crazy son of a bitch back where I can see him," Dad paused and gestured to Shane, who smiled at dad. "It's good to see you back and in one piece, Shane… Saying that footage was disturbing is an understatement…" Jerry stated, making Shane nod his head. "I could only imagine. I actually didn't know about the video until Wednesday. Stan told me about it." Shane stated and once again rubbed my head. Dad looked from Shane and me to J.R. and Jerry. "So… Are you guys here on business?" He asked.

J.R. nodded his head. "Afraid so, Mr. McMahon. Kane has been spreading some vicious rumors backstage via notes and stuff along that nature. It's mostly about your sons," J.R. paused to gesture towards Shane and me. "What are you talking about?" Dad asked. "Well… Kane posted random notes around the backstage area. Some of them are about the things he did to Shane and plan to do to Stanley at SummerSlam. The rest are about Stan's background." Shane and I looked at one another oddly and looked back at J.R. "Whoa, whoa. What are you talking about? What has he said about me?" I asked. "You might want to read this…" Jerry Lawler stepped closer to me and handed me one of the notes. _Stan's parents couldn't even take care of him, so he grew up away from the family… And with the parents of Shawn Michaels._ My eyes widened when I read the note.

"How the hell could he have found out about this?! Nobody knows about it but me and the other people involved," I shouted, folded up the note and shoved it in my pocket before my dad could think to take it away from me and read it. I looked back at Jerry and J.R. "Are there any more of these?!" I shouted. Jerry nodded his head no. "That's the only one of its kind, although the ones about Shane were doubled." He replied. I looked back at Shane to see him roll his eyes. "Kane'll try just about anything to intimidate this family, wouldn't he?" He asked. "I hate to say you're right about that, Shane." J.R. replied.

Shane smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I was afraid of that," He turned to see how angry I was, so he stood up. "What's the matter," He asked. When I didn't reply, he dragged me to the other side of the room. "Speak to me," He whispered. I looked at his demanding puppy dog eyes and saw he wasn't going to take no for an answer, so I took the note out of my pocket and gave it to him. He read it with an eyebrow raised, until he got to the part about Shawn's parents, which made his eyes widen. He looked up at me suspiciously. "Is this true?" He asked. I glared at him. "Why the hell else would I be so damn pissed off?" I asked.

"Because it's true," Shane replied in a serious tone. He sighed, looked down at the note and looked back up at me. "Why didn't you say anything about this? What happened to the Josephs in Indiana?" Shane asked. "They died in a fucking car accident. If dad didn't literally sever all ties, I would have been able to contact you guys and tell you. Shawn was the only one who had the same contact information, so I called him up and asked for help. I honestly didn't know where else to turn, Shane-O…" I explained, giving my older brother a puppy dog pout of my own.

Shane sighed again. "I understand, Stan… But I think it's about time you tell dad what happened. I can guarantee you right now he's not going to be very happy… But I'm sure he'll understand, especially since he really did sever all ties," Shane paused for a moment. "Wait a minute. Why didn't Shawn or his parents say anything? They could have been honest with dad." Shane stated. "Right around the time that whole thing happened, Shawn got suspended because he tested positive for drugs. He was on his way to tell dad, but dad cut him off and told him the news. I can vouch for Shawn and say he wasn't taking anything, but dad would have found out and tried to kill me." I replied, making Shane chuckle. We turned to see dad closing the door and locking it behind J.R. and Jerry.

We walked back over to where dad was pacing. "What else did they have to say, dad?" Shane asked, making dad stop pacing and turn to face us. "They said they collected the rest of the notes and they're going to burn them or throw them out or something like that… What were you two talking about in the corner?" Dad asked. Shane elbowed me in the side, making me look at him. He nudged his head towards dad, telling me to explain the note Jerry gave me to dad with the gesture. I sighed and took the note back from Shane. "We were talking about the story behind this note." I replied and gave it to dad, who read it and had the same reaction as Shane.

"What the hell is this about, Stanley Jonathan?! You'd better plan on explaining," He shouted. I sighed and rubbed my head. "Yes, I do plan on explaining… Well… Not so long after you dumped me with the Josephs in Indiana, they were killed in a car accident. If you didn't sever all ties, I would have called you and told you about it. Shawn's phone number was the only one I had… And it was the only one that still worked, so I called him and asked him for help. He told me that since he was on the road, he would ask his parents to look after me. They did, so that's exactly what happened. Shawn wanted to tell you, but all this happened around the time you suspended him for failing a drug test… And his parents were sore with you, so they didn't tell you anything, either." I replied. Dad ran a hand over his face. "So this was in 1995," I nodded my head in agreement. Dad sighed again. "I guess I can't say this is your fault, Stan. If I knew how to protect my kids back then, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Dad replied.

"You always knew how to protect your kids. It was just a matter of getting it done. You wanted to protect Stan, so you sent him away. It's as easily said as that," Shane stated and smiled assuringly at dad, who smiled back at Shane. "You're right, Shane. That's why I have to do this," Dad walked over to the door and opened it, allowing five police officers into the room in the process. He shut the door behind them. "Congratulations. You two are under house arrest for the evening," Dad stated, making Shane and I widen our eyes. "What?! Are you serious? How could you do this to us?" Shane asked. Dad looked over at Shane. "Very easily, Shane. I know how to protect you two now, so I'm not going to let you out of this office. You're going to stay here where I know you're safe. I'm not going to lose you two to Kane tonight."

Shane and I basically sat on the couch and sulked while watching Raw. I glanced up at the cops once in awhile. They were in riot gear and were probably holding loaded weapons. At this point, nothing my dad did to protect us shocked me. I looked over at Shane when Kane was making his way down to the ring. "I think it's funny that dad would go so far as to get five cops to watch us in a locked office, yet he won't get a squad from the National Guard to remove Kane from the building and have him locked in prison for the rest of his life." I told him, making him smirk. "That's not how dad plays his games, Stan. He's careful with his players, mostly because he might need them on his side one day."

Kane slid in the ring and got a microphone from Lillian Garcia. "I bet you fans want to continue to criticize me for what I've done to the McMahon family in recent weeks… But what you don't understand is that I'm doing what I want, not what the rest of you want me to do. I'm sick of having to listen to you people talk about what I did. Do you think your words have any effect on what I do or how I think? No! Because I still…" Kane was cut off by Stone Cold Steve Austin's music. Steve walked out from behind the curtain with a microphone on hand. "Why don't you just open your mind and shut your mouth? Both are empty anyway," Steve stated, making the fans in attendance cheer and laugh. "Nobody here in this arena gives a rat's ass about you and which screw is rattling around in your empty skull anyway! Now I'm going to step aside, because there's somebody backstage who wants to stomp a mud hole in your ass and walk it dry! Now that's the bottom line 'cause Stone Cold said so!" Steve shouted and moved to the left.

Shawn's music started playing, but he never came out from behind the curtain. Instead, he jumped the security wall with a steel chair in hand, slid in the ring, and slammed Kane in the head with it. Kane stumbled back but didn't fall, so Shawn bounced off of the ropes and ran at Kane full speed, then jumped in the air and smacked Kane in the face with the chair, finally making the big man fall to the mat. Shawn slid out of the ring and tossed the steel chair, then walked up the ramp and stood next to Steve Austin.


	6. SummerSlam

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 6

SummerSlam

Shane and I were walking around backstage when our dad grabbed both of us by our shirts. "You two are supposed to be in the office. I thought we had a deal until this stupid war with Kane is over," He stated. Shane got away from him and turned to face him. "Do you honestly think that the war with Kane is going to be over after his match with Stan tonight? It's just going to get worse. I think we're going to have to call in the National Guard after this one. It's going to be rough." Shane stated and glared at dad. Dad let me go, so I turned around to look at him just like Shane did. "Hate to say it dad, but I agree with Shane on this one. Kane isn't going to stop, especially when I beat him." I stated. Dad and Shane both looked at me oddly. "You sound over confident tonight. Is there something you're not telling us?" Dad asked.

I chuckled and looked at dad. "You honestly think I don't have any tricks up my sleeve? Come on, dad. I might not have grown up around you, but I am a McMahon through and through. I've been hearing nothing but 'you certainly are Shane's little brother' and 'you're your fathers son' since I got backstage. To tell you the truth, I actually like hearing it. It makes me feel less evil and more like family." I replied. Shane laughed. "Did you say you feel less 'evil'? That's a nice word to fit this family… When we're onscreen. But you know how we really are. It's just a big game for us." Dad chuckled at Shane. "He's right though. He certainly is your little brother and my son, and that comes from him admitting that he's evil."

Mom walked over to us at the [wrong] moment and heard what dad said. "What? Who said they were evil," She asked. Shane and I started laughing and dad smacked his forehead. "Talk about bad timing..," Dad dropped his hand to his side and saw mom had her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm waiting for an explanation, Vince." She stated. Dad chuckled, somewhat nervously, and glared at Shane and me for laughing, so we stopped and stared at him. "We were just discussing Stan's match tonight." Dad stated and nodded his head in approval, trying to avoid answering mom's actual question.

"You didn't answer my question, Vince," Mom stated and narrowed her eyes angrily. Dad sighed and rubbed his head. "It was all fun and games, Linda. Nobody here is evil." Dad replied. Mom turned to look at Shane and I. "Is he being honest? Or are you two going to lie to back him up anyway?" She asked. Shane and I looked at one another for a moment and looked back at mom. "What's the point of asking that question if you think we're going to lie anyway?" Shane asked. "He has a very good point." I added and gestured to Shane.

Mom turned back to dad. "I'm still not too keen about Stan facing Kane tonight in a match, you know. Why didn't you discuss it with anyone before you agreed to add it onto the card," She asked. Dad sighed. "I didn't agree to it. Your youngest child did. I tried to talk him out of it, but he just doesn't listen to what I say. Hell, he won't even listen to his brother or the veterans! What do you want me to do, Linda?" Dad shouted. Shane and I backed away as slowly as we could. "You could have kept both of your kids away from this stupid war that Kane is starting against the whole Raw locker room!" Mom shouted back. By the time she replied, Shane and I were already halfway down the hall.

"So, are you going to tell me what evil plan you have in mind for your match with Kane tonight," Shane asked. I chuckled and looked over at him. "Do you have to be so nosey, Shane-O," I asked. Shane took a moment to glare at me. "Well I just want to know how evil your plans are, that's all. You know, I wanna see how much we really are alike. If you can top my match with Big Show from Backlash 2001, you're a true McMahon and I'll be even prouder to have you as my little brother." Shane replied with a doofy smile on his face. I rolled my eyes at his oddness. "Yeah, sure, Shane. Like you need a reason to be extremely proud… Let's just say that I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve. You might enjoy tonight's match." I replied with an evil smile of my own.

Shane sighed just as I noticed Shawn and Paul walking towards us. "Hey kids," Shawn greeted, making Shane look over at him with an eyebrow raised. "I take it you're happy to be older than almost everyone in the locker room," Shane sarcastically asked, making Shawn punch him lightly on the arm. "Ah, shut up, McMahon." He stated playfully. Shane punched him back. "You shut up, Michaels."

"This might take awhile," Paul stated. Shane and Shawn stopped as soon as he finished his statement. "Oh, I was wrong," Paul turned to look at me. "I hope you have a shitload of tricks up your sleeve for your match tonight, Stan… It's going to take a lot to beat Kane, ya know." He stated. "I know, Paul. And thanks for your concern, but I think I have everything under control. If I don't, you guys will be the first to know." I replied. "You're damn right we will be. And I don't think anything is going to keep Shane from rushing to the ring to help, either." Shawn stated, making Shane nod his head in agreement. "He knows it already."

I looked passed Shawn and Paul and noticed Bruce Pritchard, a WWE road agent, walking towards us. "Hey Bruce," Shane greeted him, having noticed him at the same time I did. "Hey there, Shane. Hi Paul, hi Shawn," Bruce greeted everyone else and looked at me. "Your match is up in a few minutes. I suggest you get down to the gorilla position." He stated and walked away. Shane, Shawn and Paul turned to look at me almost in unison, which is kind of freaky to witness. "Good luck, kid." Paul stated and hugged me. "We'll be out there in a hot second if something goes wrong. I don't care about the Elimination Chamber match. You're more important than the title." Shawn stated and hugged me, much like Paul had done. To my surprise, Paul nodded his head in agreement. I turned to face Shane. "You'll be the first one out, huh," I asked. Shane nodded his head. "Damn straight." He hugged me tight and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled at the guys. "Hey, don't look so depressed." I winked, spun on my heels and walked away.

Although I hadn't been in a ring since before college, I figured it would be best to wear my OVW gear and use my backyard wrestling attitude for the match. I wore black wrestling boots with the usual knee pads and longish charcoal color shorts with blue tribal designs on the sides. Since I was competing in a WWE ring, I decided to toss on a black tank top.

I was the first one out to the ring. In all seriousness, I think the fans were disappointed that I didn't dance around like Shane. I heard a faint 'shuffle' chant coming from somewhere in the arena… They were referring to the 'Shane-O Shuffle,' which is what Shane has nicknamed the little dance he does. I smirked and looked towards the TitanTron, waiting somewhat impatiently for Kane to join me in the ring.

After a few more moments of waiting, Kane was finally on his way down to the ring. I ran against the ropes and jumped over the top rope, nailing him with a cross body as he attempted to get in the ring. I nipped up, like Shawn, and crawled under the ring to search for a weapon. I was really happy that I was able to fit and Kane, being the big galoot he was, could barely bend over to look under the apron. I crawled out of the other side of the ring, much like I did the night Kane attacked Shane during his match with Eric, with a kendo stick. I heard a 'Shane O Mac' chant this time and mentally cursed the ring crew for putting the kendo sticks in easy to find places. The kendo stick, as any fan should know, is the weapon of choice for Shane McMahon.

I ran back around the ring and started beating Kane down with the kendo stick. When I was training for OVW, the veterans were always saying to keep a giant down. Never let them get back up, because as soon as they stand, the chances of you winning the match sink down to none. Then again, I couldn't really keep Kane out of the ring the whole time. I had the feeling to show the fans that I'm an actual trained wrestler, unlike my brother, my father and my sister. I have competed in big match environments before, so I know the risks of hardcore matches, especially since I used to backyard wrestle. This match happened to be a Last Man Standing match.

The kendo stick broke, so I silently cursed myself for hitting him too hard and went in search of another weapon to use. I found a 4x4 with barbed wire wrapped around it and smirked; although a part of me was wondering what the hell it was doing under the ring. I climbed back out from under the ring and made my way around to where Kane was writhing on the ground in pain. He took some pretty hard kendo stick shots, and it was obvious by the red marks on his back and chest from the damn thing. Shane liked to hit people hard too, and I know that we both had the same objective half of the time: make the kendo stick break. Being in the little league as kids didn't help either.

When Kane noticed the 4x4 with barbed wire on the top, his eyes slightly widened. His reaction almost made me want to roll on the floor laughing, mostly because out of everything he's done to other people, including my brother, he's afraid of a piece of wood and spiked metal wire? I took one swing with it and nailed him in the head, knocking him on his flat on his back again. I walked away and pulled a lighter out of my back pocket. Yes, mind you, I said a lighter. I set the barbed wire on fire and held it away from me. The last thing I needed was to go up in flames. I can guarantee my brother wouldn't be very happy about that.

I approached Kane and decided it would be wise to get him away from the security wall, that way dad wouldn't get sued if a few fans at ringside went up in flames. I walked over to the time keeper and put the flaming 4x4 in his hand, much to his disapproval, and walked back over to Kane. I pulled him up and tossed him in the ring, then grabbed the 4x4 from the time keeper and slid in under the ropes. I surprised myself when I realized I didn't set anything on fire. I made my way over to Kane and hit him several times with the 4x4. The referee, Mike Chioda, eventually got the 4x4 away from me. "Stop playing so dirty, McMahon. You're supposed to be the face here, not the heel." He told me. "Yeah. How else do you think I'm gonna be able to beat him? I have to play this as a heel." I replied.

I turned around, only to get grabbed by the throat. It's not a great experience, so I squirmed as much as I could. I figured out that I would never be able to get away from Kane, so I kicked him in the abdomen and DDT'd him. He landed on his head and flipped around on his back, so I approached the turnbuckle and climbed it. Some fans at ringside were probably expecting a Test Diving Elbow, so I decided to cut that out of my options for a move. I didn't want people to think I was exactly like Shane when it came to competing, so I decided to do a Shooting Star Press.

No sooner did I land on Kane and roll away to fight off the pain in my chest, Kane got up and grabbed me. He delivered a powerful chokeslam and then kicked me out of the ring. I nipped up once Kane climbed through the ropes and started fist fighting with him before he could overpower me. We wound up battling our way up the ramp…

* * *

**A/N: Chapters 7-10 are going to be in third person point of view. The story will go back to Stan's point of view in chapter 11. I'll explain more in the A/N of the next chapter. **


	7. SummerSlam pt 2

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 7

SummerSlam pt 2

Kane led Stan towards the TitanTron staging and eventually chased him up the side of the scaffolding. Stan climbed up to the top of the staging and turned around, then watched as Kane joined him at the top. Stan ducked under Kane's clothesline attempt and punched Kane in the face several times. "Of all places to continue this match, did you really have to chase me up here? Do you realize how dangerous it is?" Stan asked. Kane chuckled. "I don't care." Kane growled. He ducked under one of Stan's fists and grabbed him by the throat, then lifted him up and held him over the side of the staging, which was approximately 50 feet in the air.

Vince and Shane made their way out from behind the curtains, closely followed by Shawn and Steve. "What the hell are we going to do?" Vince asked as he turned to face Shawn and Steve, who shrugged their shoulders and pointed at the scaffolding. "I think somebody already has a plan, Vinnie Mac." Shawn stated, making Vince look up. Shane had started climbing up the side of the staging.

Kane noticed Shane climbing up the staging and laughed, then stretched his arm out at full length so Stan was _really_ dangling over the side of the TitanTron. "Yeah, that's it, Shane. Come closer, I dare you," Kane shouted, making Shane stop dead in his tracks. "Listen, I know you made a deal with everyone… You release me and you get a match with my little brother… But technically, since you didn't release me, this match isn't supposed to be happening… If you put my brother down safely, you and I can finish this fight one on one. Nobody has to get hurt, especially my brother." Shane stated. Kane laughed again. "Keep dreaming." Kane pulled Stan in close and flipped him upside down.

"Goddammit, this is ridiculous," Steve went to storm up to the side of the TitanTron, but was grabbed by Vince and Shawn. "Knock it off, Steve. You know the dangers of getting involved in this. I'm pretty sure he isn't even going to listen to Shane. I don't want to risk anyone else, so just stay here and relax." Vince told him. Shawn put a hand on Vince's shoulder. "I hate to say it, Vin Man… But I don't think anything is going to help Stan now." He stated. Steve nodded his head and turned to look at Vince and Shawn. "That's why I say we storm up there and get Stan away from him!"

"That won't work and you know it, so stop letting your imagination get away from you." Shawn retorted, making Steve narrow his eyes at him. "So what do you say we do, Mr. Michaels? I don't hear you coming up with any great ideas." Steve stated, making Vince sigh. "That's because there's nothing we could possibly do to get what we want. We have to stay here and wait…" Vince's voice trailed off.

"No!" Shane shouted.

Vince, Steve and Shawn jumped back and looked up, only to see Stan go headfirst through the floor. The arena went quiet just in time for them to hear the most sickening thud they've heard in years. Vince ran straight to the hole in the arena floor and was closely followed by a group of paramedics. Shawn and Steve looked from Vince to Kane and to one another. Shawn went to run towards the scaffolding, but Steve grabbed him by the waist. "Don't be stupid, son! You don't know what he's capable of!"

Shane looked down at the carnage below him. His eyes filled with tears when he saw the look on his father's face. He looked over at Shawn and Steve and saw the older man holding Shawn back, trying to convince him to not take action. Shane sighed and felt the adrenaline pump through his body. He climbed up the rest of the way and stormed over to Kane. "You're going to fucking pay for what you did." Shane growled once he and Kane were face to face. Kane laughed in Shane's face. "I'd like to see you…" Before Kane could even finish his statement, Shane punched him in the mouth. The two continued to fistfight until Shane was able to kick Kane in the abdomen and toss him off of the side of the staging.

Shawn and Steve watched as Shane almost fell off the top of the Tron as well. "Ok, now we go," Steve let go of Shawn and the two quickly ran over to the scaffolding and climbed up to the top of the Titan Tron. They walked over towards the middle, where Shane was currently dangling from the pipes which held the screen in place. "Come on, Shane-O… Give us your hands." Shane looked up at Shawn and Steve and smirked at the two. "Always gotta come to my rescue, huh?" He asked and grabbed a hold of their hands. "Damn straight." Steve replied as he and Shawn pulled Shane up to safety.

"I'd honestly love to stay up here and chat but…" Shane looked down at where Vince was and gestured to the situation. "We know. Get outta here." Steve replied. Shane nodded his head and made a b line for the scaffolding. He climbed down as fast as he could, only to have Vince greet him at the bottom. "They're taking Stan to a nearby hospital. I want you to go with him. I have a few things to take care of here. I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can, ok?" Shane nodded his head. _Not like I have much of a choice anyway…_ He thought as he approached the EMTs and followed them backstage.

Shawn and Steve climbed down the scaffolding only to be greeted with Vince, just like what happened to Shane. "Whoa, Vinnie Mac! Don't do that to us. We're not as young as we used to be, ya know," Shawn stated. Vince's face didn't lighten up. "What's the matter? How's Stan?" Shawn asked. Vince closed his eyes, allowing tears to flow freely, and sighed. "Not good at all. There's blood all over his face and he's unconscious. They're taking him to a nearby hospital. I decided to send Shane with them..," Vince went to continue, but was cut off by Steve. "Well let's trail that damn ambulance to the hospital!" Steve shouted and went to storm away. Vince grabbed his arm. "No, Steve. There's still an hour left to this show. We're staying here for the duration of that time, especially since Shawn is in a match. We'll go after the show is over."

Shawn pouted. "But, Vince… It's your son…" He stated. Vince rubbed his head and turned to look at Shawn. "I know he is. And I know this is an emergency. I know you two want to come with me, but you can't. Steve," Vince paused to look at Steve. "I'm literally leaving you in charge. I'm going to the hospital… When the show is over, come to the hospital and find us." Vince stated and ran backstage.

Shane was running alongside the EMTs, who were in quite a rush to get Stan into an ambulance and to a hospital. They loaded the stretcher in and turned to look at Shane. "Are you family," An EMT asked as he climbed into the back of the ambulance. "Yeah, I'm his older brother." Shane replied. The EMT nodded his head. "Come on up, then. Come on, let's move!" He shouted. Shane climbed into the back of an ambulance, something he only had to do about a handful of times in the past, and watched as the doors were shut behind him.

Shane looked down at Stan and sighed. His brother's face was full of blood and he was almost positive most of it was from a broken nose. "Is he going to be ok," Shane asked, his voice sounding a little weaker than he hoped it would. The EMT looked up at Shane and sighed, then returned his eyes to the young man on the stretcher. "I'd like to think so… But I can't be sure, and I don't want to give you false hope. Do you understand, Shane?" The EMT asked. Shane nodded his head. "Yes… I understand, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Shane replied, crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Stan's face.

They arrived at the hospital in almost no time. The driver got out of the ambulance and opened the back doors. "Let's move it, McMahon," He shouted towards Shane, then helped him out and helped his co-workers get the stretcher out. "Careful. Come on, he's not a goddamn doll!" The EMT shouted at the man Shane was sitting across from on the ride over. Once they got the stretcher out of the ambulance, they ran towards the E.R. with Shane close behind. However, he knew his limits, and stopped following them before he was asked to do so.

A nurse approached him in almost no time at all with a clipboard. "Hi, do you know that patient they just wheeled in," She asked. Shane nodded his head. "He's my little brother," He replied. The nurse nodded her head sadly. "So I take it you two are from the arena? We got a call not so long ago about a wrestler coming in with his older brother… Would you mind filling this out for us," She asked and handed him a form. Shane nodded his head no. "I guess not… Do you know if he's going to be ok?" Shane asked. "I'm sorry, hun. I can't tell you… Mostly because I don't even know what's wrong with him. When I learn something, you'll learn something." She stated and walked away.

Shane sat down and started filling out the form for Stan. His hand was shaking so much he was wondering if the nurse was going to be able to read the information. When he was re-reading the form and trying to decide whether or not his handwriting was legible, Vince and other members of the McMahon clan ran over to where he was sitting. "Has there been any news on Stan," Vince shouted, almost breathlessly, making Shane jump and look up at him. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry." Vince stated and put a hand on Shane's shoulder. Shane sighed and hid a wince in pain. "It's ok, I should be used to it by now… And no, there hasn't been any word… I'm trying to decide if this form is legible or not. What do you think?" Shane asked and held it up to his parents and Stephanie. "Looks like you had a seizure." Stephanie replied in no time at all, making Linda nudge her. "Ask for another one, Shane." Linda told him.

Shane nodded his head and walked back up to the front desk, where the nurse who greeted him before was sitting. "Done with the forms," She asked. Shane chuckled under his breath. "Actually, I don't think my chicken scratch is legible enough for you guys to understand. Would you mind giving me another form?" He asked kindly. The nurse smiled and giggled. "Sure. Just try not to shake so much while you're writing this time." She teased. Shane nodded his head, took the new form and walked back to where his family was sitting.

"Still no word?" Vince asked. Shane sat down next to his sister and nodded his head no. "If there was any update, that nurse would come over here and tell me. She already said when she learns something, I'll learn something. I guess they're still working on him," Shane replied as he filled out the new form. His handwriting, as he was hoping, turned out much neater than before. "Do they even know what's wrong with him?" Linda asked. Shane shrugged his shoulders. "Probably. The EMTs were a little baffled. My guess is that his nose was broken… There was too much blood on his face to have come from a cut on his head." Shane replied as he looked back and forth between the forms to make sure he was copying the information correctly. Stephanie sighed. "He'll probably be fine…" She whispered.

Shane sighed and once again walked over to the front desk. The nurse from before turned and greeted him with a smile. "Finished," She asked. Shane nodded his head. "Yes, and its legible this time. I promise," He replied and handed her the completed form. She took it and put it in its proper place, then turned to look at him again. "The doctors are working on your brother now. We should have an update in about 5 minutes." She replied. Shane smiled thankfully at her. "Thank you." He replied and walked away.

Vince looked up at Shane and was about to speak, but Linda put her arm around him. The action seemed to catch him by surprise, so his mouth never opened. "Anything?" Linda asked. Shane once again sat down next to Stephanie. "Not yet. The nurse said the doctors are working on Stan now, so there should be an update in about 5 minutes." He replied. Stephanie sighed and put her head on Shane's shoulder. "I could kill that son of a bitch right about now…" She mumbled and narrowed her eyes angrily, making Vince sigh as well. "I don't know what to do about Kane…" He whispered.

"Don't let me near him… I'm warning you right now," Shane stated in an extremely dark tone, making his parents and his sister look at him in shock. "That sounded a little too evil… Even for you." Stephanie stated and hugged Shane's arm. "I mean it. I'll kill the son of a bitch. I don't even care if I get sent to prison. He stepped over the line tonight, and some things can't be fixed with an apology." Shane stated. Vince nodded his head in agreement. "I agree with you, Shane… But I'm not going to let you near Kane, so there'll be no need for you to go to prison. Just try to keep yourself calm..."

Shane noticed the nurse from before walk over to the entrance to the operating rooms, where a doctor was currently standing, and lost concentration on everything else. He saw the nurse put a hand over her mouth and nod her head sadly, then turn and look around the E.R. She saw Shane almost immediately and pointed at him, so the doctor turned to follow her finger and nodded his head. He turned and started walking towards Shane. "Did you hear a word your father just said to you..?" Linda asked, making Shane snap out of his trance. He looked over at her just as the doctor reached them.

"Are any of you here for the wrestler who was brought in from the arena? Stanley McMahon," He asked. Shane was the first one to stand up, closely followed by Vince. "Yeah. I'm his older brother, Shane, this is our sister Stephanie and they're our parents, Vince and Linda McMahon." Shane replied and gestured to each person as he introduced them. The doctor nodded a hello to each person. "Right, nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Tim Stiles." He replied. "How is my son, Doctor Stiles?" Vince asked.

Doctor Stiles sighed and looked down at his clipboard. He looked back up to see each member of the McMahon family staring dead at him. "Well… Mr. and Mrs. McMahon… Shane… Stephanie… Stanley is…"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, this is where it's going to start getting crazy and a little difficult to follow. This chapter is part one of the 2 possible endings for SummerSlam. There will be three chapters that branch off from this one, and two of those go together. The final chapter will be the other ending to SummerSlam, being it's kind of frank and nothing can really follow it, unless a sequel to that chapter is demanded (which I highly doubt). **

**Hope you guys can follow this without a problem.**


	8. A1 Hospitals Suck

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 8

Hospitals Suck

"Are any of you here for the wrestler who was brought in from the arena? Stanley McMahon," He asked. Shane was the first one to stand up, closely followed by Vince. "Yeah. I'm his older brother, Shane, this is our sister Stephanie and they're our parents, Vince and Linda McMahon." Shane replied and gestured to each person as he introduced them. The doctor nodded a hello to each person. "Right, nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Tim Stiles." He replied. "How is my son, Doctor Stiles?" Vince asked.

Doctor Stiles sighed and looked down at his clipboard. He looked back up to see each member of the McMahon family staring dead at him. "Well… Mr. and Mrs. McMahon… Shane… Stephanie… I regret to inform you that Stanley has just died…"

Linda's knees gave out from underneath her, but Vince grabbed her before she would have hit the floor. Stephanie spun around as quickly as she could and hugged Shane tight. Shane put one arm around Stephanie and brought the other to his face. Vince sniffled and looked from Linda's head to the doctor. "What happened?" He whispered. Doctor Stiles sighed and looked at his clipboard again. This was only the second time in his 10 years working as an E.R. doctor that he lost a patient. Stan was definitely his youngest and quickest battle lost. "His skull was fractured to the point where recovery wouldn't have been possible. I wasn't able to stop the bleeding quick enough… I'm very sorry, Mr. McMahon. Now if you'll just come with me to fill out the paper work, I'd appreciate it…"

Vince nodded his head and went to follow Doctor Stiles, but Shane put a hand on Vince's shoulder. "I'll go," Shane stated. Vince looked at him sadly. "Are you sure," He asked. Shane nodded his head yes. "I'm positive. Stay here with mom and Stephanie…" Shane broke his hug with his little sister and hugged Vince briefly. "Thank you, Shane." Vince whispered. Shane nodded his head and kissed his mothers forehead, then walked away with Doctor Stiles. He led Shane into his office and gestured to a chair facing a desk. "Sit here, please." He stated and sat down opposite Shane, then took folders out of his desk drawers and placed them on the table.

Shane watched as Doctor Stiles took different papers from different folders and attached them to a clipboard. "Have you done this often," He asked, making Doctor Stiles look up at him. "No, I haven't. Your brother is the second patient I've lost in my 10 year history as a doctor… I'm very sorry for your loss, Shane… Are you the oldest sibling," Doctor Stiles asked, making Shane nod his head. "Yes, I am. It's me, then my sisters Stephanie and Stacy, in that order, and Stan. He's 10 years younger than me." Shane replied dryly, watching as Doctor Stiles pushed the clipboard across the desk towards him. "Fill these out, please. It won't take too long. You'll be back with your family in less than 10 minutes." He stated and handed Shane a pen.

Doctor Stiles watched as Shane filled out the forms in silence. He sighed and vaguely remembered the last time he had somebody filling out the same forms. It was 5 years ago, and a man and his wife, both a little older than Shane, were filling out the forms for the man's father, who died of pneumonia and cardiac arrest. It was a sad situation, but this was far worse. Instead of it being a 67 year old man, it was a 23 year old kid. Instead of the depressed loved ones being 39 years old, he was watching a 33 year old fill out the forms while a 27 year old helped her parents in the waiting area, with a 25 year old God knows where dealing with it on her own.

Shane sighed when he finished the forms and put the pen down on the clipboard, then pushed it across the desk at Doctor Stiles. "Anything else I need to do? I want to make this situation as easy on my dad as possible," Shane stated. Doctor Stiles looked the forms over and then looked back at Shane with a small smile on his face. "No. You're all done. Thank you for filling out the papers," Doctor Stiles and Shane stood up at the same time. The older man stuck out his hand for Shane to shake, which he did. "Once again, I am very sorry for your loss. Send my condolences to the rest of your family. You'll be in my prayers." Doctor Stiles stated, making Shane smile a little. "Thank you." He replied and left without another word.

Shane made his way through the doors and back to the Emergency Room waiting area. He saw Linda was in between Vince and Stephanie and was still being consulted by the two. Shane silently walked over to them and hugged his mother, who cried on his shoulder. Vince took the opportunity to place a gentle hand on Shane's other shoulder, making Shane look up at him with unshed tears in his eyes. The look on Shane's face broke Vince's heart.

"Dad," Vince looked away from Shane's face when he saw Stacy and Rob Van Dam running towards them. The youngest daughter of Vince McMahon had tears streaming down her face. Rob was trying to not only keep up with her, but calm her down as she made her way over to the family. She reached Vince and damn near tackled him through the chair for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug and rubbed her back. "So I guess you heard?" Vince asked, making Stacy pull away from him to look him in the eyes. "Heard what, dad?" She asked.

Vince sighed and looked over at Linda, Shane and Stephanie. Shane was kneeling on the floor and had his head resting against Linda's shoulder, but was looking over at Vince as he spoke. Linda was still in the hug with Shane, crying against his shoulder. Stephanie had her arm around Linda and had her head on her other shoulder. Vince sighed once again and glanced at Shane's face, then looked back at Stacy. "Your brother… He… He didn't make it," Vince replied, watching as Stacy once again broke into hysterics. Rob was able to grab her and pull her away from Vince before she started thrashing around. "NO!" She shouted as Rob was able to pull her into a hug. He rubbed her back and whispered into her ear. Vince closed his eyes and sighed sadly, then looked over at Shane again. Shane had his eyes closed as well, and Vince could tell by the look on his face that he was either about to burst into tears. Either that or he was trying to hold them back. Vince once again placed his hand on Shane's shoulder, making Shane open his eyes. "Are you ok?" Vince asked. Shane nodded his head yes and closed his eyes again.

Stephanie looked over at the entrance to the Emergency Room and saw Steve Austin run in with Shawn and Paul not too far behind. Steve stopped and scanned the room, making Shawn and Paul run into his back. She silently chuckled as she watched Steve whirl around, smack the two upside the head, and turn back to continue his visual search for the McMahon clan. He spotted Stephanie and ran towards her, making Shawn and Paul follow. Paul was the first one to get to Stephanie, so he took the seat next to her and hugged her. "Hey baby," He whispered, kissing her on the head as he did so. He looked around at the other McMahons before speaking again. "What happened?" He asked.

Stephanie sighed and looked up at her fiancé. "Stan didn't make it," She replied. Paul looked down at the floor, then up at Stephanie. "I'm sorry." He stated and hugged her again. Over his shoulder, Stephanie saw the odd look on Shawn's face and the tears already building up in his eyes. It took her several moments to remember Shawn's relationship with her little brother. Once she separated from her hug with Paul, she stood up and approached Shawn. "Hi Steph," Shawn whispered as she reached him. She nodded her head at him. "Are you ok," She asked, making him scoff. "I should be asking you that." Shawn replied, making her sigh. "Listen, Shawn… I know that you were really close to my little brother. You must be hurting just as much as we are."

Shawn sighed and let the tears spill from his eyes. "I can't even begin to explain how I feel right now, Steph. All I know for sure is that there's a lot of regret… I knew I should have tried harder to talk him out of that damn match… He probably would have listened if I sat him down and explained things..," Shawn stopped talking when he felt an arm go around his shoulders. It was Steve. "You don't know that for sure, son. You know how stubborn Shane is. Well, Stan is… Was… No different. He was a chip off the old block." Steve stated and patted Shawn on the shoulder. However, he nodded his head no. "You'd think that, but you don't know Stan like I do… Did… Whatever! Stan and Shane were, indeed, a lot alike. But Stan wasn't nearly as stubborn as Shane. There were some things I was able to talk Stan out of doing…" Shawn's voice trailed off when he realized what he said.

"What did you just say," He looked down at Stephanie when he heard her voice. "How could you have possibly talked Stan out of doing things after..? Oh my God," She put her hands over her mouth. "You didn't change your number, did you? After my dad sent him away? You were asked nicely to cut all ties with him," Stephanie stated. Shawn shook his head. "I know what I was asked to do, Stephanie. I just couldn't do it. Not after I made all of those promises to always be there to help him when he needed it. I don't like breaking promises, you should know that." He replied. Stephanie sighed. "I know, Shawn… But… You were asked nicely and you agreed to do it. We should have known better."

"Is that a good or a bad statement," Shawn asked, making Stephanie smile at him. "Both, I guess. Good, because you kept true to your promise to my little brother. Bad, because you lied to my father. Which is more important to you," She asked. Shawn sighed. "Stan…" He whispered. Stephanie sighed and hugged Shawn. "It'll be ok…" She stated. Steve looked back at Vince, Shane and Linda. The three hadn't moved at all since they walked over to them. Shane was still on his knees hugging Linda and Vince was staring at Shane's face.

Steve walked over to where Vince was sitting and sat down next to him. "Hey Vince," He watched as Vince turned to look at him. "Are you ok? I'm sorry about Stan," He stated. Vince nodded his head. "Thank you, Steve. I'm ok for now, it's my wife that I'm worried about," Vince gestured towards Linda, making Steve look over at her. "How long has she been like this," Steve asked, making Vince sigh. "Well, she's been crying since we found out… But she's been hugging Shane since he got back from filling out the forms. Maybe 10 minutes ago..?" He replied. Steve sighed and looked at Shane. "Is he ok?" He asked.

Vince shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea… Do you think you can talk to him when his mother finally lets him go?" Vince asked. Steve nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, it's the least I could do. I'll bring Shawn with me, too. I think they should talk to each other," Steve paused to try and think of what to say. What was there to say to your boss after he lost his youngest kid? "How are Stacy and Stephanie?" He asked.

"Stephanie is ok as of right now, I guess. She's been keeping strong the whole time, discounting when we first found out. She almost knocked Shane off his feet when she hugged him… Stacy, on the other hand… Not so good," Vince paused to gesture in Stacy's direction. Steve sighed as he followed Vince's gesture to his youngest daughter. He looked back at Vince and smiled sadly. "Things will be ok, Vince. You guys always pull through as a family when things get rough. I know this will be no different. I have a question, though… How did the kids react when you first sent Stan to Indiana?" Steve asked. Vince looked Steve in the eyes for a few moments and suddenly stood up. "Follow me," He stated and walked outside with Steve.

"What did you want to know," Vince asked. Steve sighed. "How did the kids first react when you sent Stan to live in Indiana," Steve repeated his question. "Well… Shane was old enough to know what was going on… He was either 23 or 24 at the time. He knew most of the details behind the reason why we sent Stan away. Let me say he wasn't happy with it at all… Stephanie was about 18 and Stacy was nearing 16. Linda and I didn't tell them a lot of things, especially the reasons why we had to send Stan away. All three of my kids were upset and disappointed. The girls were more upset with us than Shane was, and Shane was more disappointed with us than the girls were… I think this is God's way of punishing me for taking Stan away from my kids." Vince stated in a tearful voice. Steve saw the unshed tears in Vince's eyes and immediately hugged him. "I'll have to admit, I would have kicked the shit out of you if I worked for this business when you sent that kid away, but from the little bit of information I know, you did what you thought was best for your son. That's all you could ever hope to do, Vince. Don't blame yourself for this happening; you should have known all four of your kids were going to want to be involved in the business in some way. This was just a big accident and there's nothing you could have done to prevent it."

Vince nodded his head no sadly. "There was something else I should have done. And that was fire Kane earlier in the year. Ya know, I actually got an E-Mail from Shane the week before Kane had to take his mask off. He said he had a gut feeling about what was going on with Kane and felt we should review his contract. I didn't listen to Shane because of his overactive imagination. I thought he was just… Well… Not thinking straight. And you know what? He was right. Do you know how much it bothers me to admit defeat to my son?" Vince asked, making Steve chuckle. "Not much, because you love your children and that's only obvious because you dragged me out here to talk to me so they wouldn't overhear anything. I can be damn sure Stacy is too incoherent to hear anything, Stephanie is busy with Paul and Shawn and Shane is passed out hugging Linda," Steve paused for a moment. "We have to come up with a strategy now. Tomorrow night is Raw. What in the blue hell are we going to do about Stan?"

Vince sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, Steve… I just don't know… I have to talk this over with Linda and the kids..," Vince moved his hand down to his face and left it there. "What have I done to my family?" He asked and once again broke into tears. Steve hugged him again. "Relax, Vince… Come on, you can't blame yourself," Steve paused and looked over Vince's shoulder. He saw Shane and Shawn standing there staring at them. Steve broke away from Vince, who turned to see what Steve was looking at. "Hey guys." Steve stated. Shane and Shawn looked at one another briefly and then turned to look at Vince and Steve again. "Mom wants to go."

Steve turned to look at Vince, who sighed again. "And what do you want to do, Shane," He asked. The answer he was about to receive wasn't really the answer he wanted to hear… "I want to… Stay with Stan." Shane replied and gave his father the undeniable puppy dog pout, making Steve turn around and put a hand to his face. Vince looked at Steve and saw he was crying, so he looked back at Shane again. "Shane… I don't think they'll allow you to..," Vince saw the look on Shane's face, as well as the unshed tears in his eyes and sighed. "I think we should go back to the hotel as a family, Shane. We have to stick together and talk about things. Do you understand?" Shane nodded his head yes and walked back into the hospital. Shawn watched him leave and turned to look at Vince. "I don't know how to help him."

Vince sighed and pulled Shawn into a hug. "I don't think anyone can."


	9. Funeral Services

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 9

Funeral Services

Shane sat down in the funeral home, waiting for the Undertaker, Herb Schiff, to say they were ready to start the funeral procedure. He sighed and looked at the casket his younger brother was laying in, not to mention the young blonde haired woman standing next to it. Why didn't Stan tell anyone he was engaged? Shane only found out by calling the people listed as contacts in Stan's cell phone. He felt really bad for asking this woman who she was to Stan. She was even more shocked to learn he had an older brother, as well as two older sisters, who barely knew him.

Casey Claudin, nicknamed 'Kat' since she was a little girl, looked down at the only man she loved more than her father, her fiancé, Stan McMahon, whom she had nicknamed 'Lee' since she met him. She wasn't very happy when Stan announced he was going to work for the WWE, especially the fact that he failed to mention it was a family business. He also didn't mention he was stepping into the ring on his older brother's behalf, and that happened to be the very match Stan was killed in.

Kat looked over at Stan's older brother, Shane, and sighed and the extremely upset look on his face. She was quite surprised when she learned Stan didn't tell him about her, but she guessed he was very overwhelmed with what was going on since he started working in the business. He was not only a cameraman, but he also did video editing and served as an undercover detective when Shane went missing. She had to admit, Shane reminded her of Stan in many different ways, mostly the fact that they refused to let people help them when they were upset or hurt. They preferred to help other people, and that's exactly what Shane did. Once he found out who she was, he apologized dozens of times and personally booked her flight up to Connecticut. He wouldn't let her repay him, stating that he was 'helping out his family,' and even arranged for her to spend her days in Connecticut in the best hotel in town, that was, if she didn't want to room with the family.

Kat spent most of her time in Connecticut with the family her fiancé never really knew and vice versa. She felt instant connections with most of them, but she just couldn't quite figure out her would-be brother in law. He seemed very withdrawn, as if he was angry about something, yet remained calm and gentle. She noticed Herb Schiff walk into the room and inhaled deeply, knowing what was about to be said. "Shane," Herb placed a gentle hand on Shane's shoulder, making him snap out of his gaze and look up at him. "I'm sorry. But it's time… Please say your final goodbyes." He stated. Shane nodded at him and watched him leave, then stood up and walked over to Kat.

"This sucks," Shane whispered once he reached her. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "I'm inclined to agree," She replied. Shane looked down at her and gently wiped her face dry. "I know," He replied and allowed his arm to drop down to his side. He never really felt socially awkward around somebody before, but his little brother's fiancée made him feel confused and extremely pissed off. "Aren't you going to call the family in..?" She asked. He nodded his head. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." He replied and turned around, then took out his cell phone and text messaged Stacy.

Within several moments, Stacy came rushing into the room, followed by Stephanie, Rob, Vince, Linda, Paul, Steve, Shawn and Marissa. "Thanks for reminding us, Shane," Vince stated. "Don't thank me, thank Kat. I would've forgotten," Shane replied, making Vince look back at Paul and Shawn, kind of asking them for help. They nodded their heads inconspicuously and went about their usual business (which consisted of paying their final respects to Stan). Vince watched as Stacy once again broke down and had to lean heavily on Rob to leave the room. He sighed and looked down at Linda. "She's taking this very hard." He stated, making Linda nod. "Everyone is in their own way, Vince." She whispered back and nudged her head in Shawn and Steve's direction. The two were posed like they were going to start fighting until Shane ran over to them. "Knock it off, you two!" He stated between gritted teeth. Both men stopped on command and lowered their heads in shame.

Herb walked back in the room and over to Vince. "Mr. McMahon, I would like to ask a question. I know you requested a special assembly of Pallbearers for this funeral. Can I have the list of names?" Herb asked. Vince nodded his head. "Shane, come here," Shane walked over to his father like the loyal son he was. "Herb, you know my son, Shane. Shane is going to introduce you to the men that are going to be the Pallbearers. Shane… Say goodbye to Stan first." Vince turned Shane in the direction of his younger brother. Shane knelt down on the kneeling bench and put his hands together, then started to stare at Stan. Vince watched as Shane brought his left hand up to his neck and took off a necklace he never even knew Shane was wearing. Shane stood up and slowly put the necklace around his brother's neck as carefully as he could, then bent over and kissed his brothers forehead. He turned around to face Herb. "Ready. Follow me, please." He began leading Herb out of the room, grabbing both Shawn and Steve by their ties and dragging them along. Paul got the hint and ran to catch up.

Vince turned to look down at Stan, mostly to see what necklace Shane had put around his neck. He noticed it was the necklace Shane had gotten from Stan when he turned 20. The two had traded it back and forth for the few years Stan remained living with them. Each time they returned it to the other, there would be a new pendant on it. The pendants consisted of a mood changing cross, a dragon emblem, a Superman insignia, a Batman insignia, a ying yang pendant, a guitar, a skull, several different Japanese symbols and a Phoenix. Vince noticed the Phoenix was relatively new and figured it was the newest addition to the chain, until he saw the 'Number 1 Brother' pendant on it.

Shane stopped walking in the hallway and started breathing heavily. He stumbled to the side and into the wall, making Shawn and Steve run to his side. "Are you ok, Shane-O?" Steve asked once he reached Shane and put a hand on his shoulder. Shane took deep breaths and waved Steve off, then stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I'm ok. Thanks for your concern," Steve nodded and backed off, allowing Shane to turn and look at Herb. "These three men, plus myself, Rob and Randy Orton are going to be your Pallbearers. Is that alright?" Shane asked. Herb nodded his head. "That's fine. I need you guys to get ready because we're going to start this in a few minutes."

Kat, Vince, Linda, Stacy, Marissa and Stephanie were led out to the limousine waiting for them outside of the funeral home and were surprised to see so many cars waiting behind the limo. They recognized many WWE employees and several members of the OVW crew. Vince noticed Shawn's parents were in the car directly behind the limo. The McMahon clan and Stan's young fiancée got into the limo and waited for the Pallbearers, all of them being wrestlers, to carry the casket out. When they came out, Shane and Shawn were in the front, Steve and Paul were in the middle and Randy and Rob were in the back. They carried the casket out on their shoulders. "How is Shane not going crazy right now," Stephanie whispered. "What do you mean," Linda asked. "Mom… Shane was burned by Kane. Remember?" Stephanie responded, making Vince attempt to lunge out of the limo. He was grabbed by all five women. "Relax, Vince!" Linda shouted, glaring at him. Vince sat down and fixed his suit and then looked out the window again.

The Pallbearers placed the casket in the back of the hearse and filed in. The funeral procession made their way to the local church. Vince sat back and sighed. He couldn't believe that he was really sitting in a funeral for his youngest child. Linda suddenly hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, whereas Marissa had been doing that the whole time. "I miss him…" Vince whispered to her. She nodded her head. "I know. I do too." She replied. "I keep asking myself if this is real," Vince and Linda looked over at Kat, who was still looking down, but had tears in her eyes. Stacy had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, whereas Stephanie was holding her hand. "Lee was the only one who ever saw the good in me. He was the best thing that ever happened to me… And now he's gone… It's just not fair..," She paused to sob for a moment. "I'm really sorry for you guys as well… You barely got to know him… Lee's older brother creeps me out a little," She stated, making Marissa, Stacy and Stephanie chuckle. "Shane creeps you out? How so?" Stacy asked. Kat shrugged her shoulders. "I feel as if I've known him my whole life, which is pretty much how long I've known Lee. He's so much like him, it's ridiculous… Yet he acts socially awkward around me."

"Yeah… Shane is usually socially awkward around certain people, mostly if he feels as if he's wronged them in any way," Marissa replied, making Kat look at her. "He's your husband, right," She asked, making Marissa nod her head. "Correct. This is just a really tough time for Shane. Don't feel creeped out by him. He's a really great guy, and I'm not saying that because I married him." She stated with an assuring smile on her face. Kat nodded her head. "I'll consider it," She replied. "I have a question for you, Kat," Vince stated, making her look over at him. "Yes, Mr. McMahon," She asked. "Please, call me Vince… I would like to inquire as to why you call my son 'Lee.' Is there a certain reason behind it or is it that you didn't like 'Stan..?'" Vince asked. Kat smiled. "No, that's not the reason. I've been calling him 'Lee' since I met him, mostly because I had a lisp when I was younger and I couldn't pronounce his name correctly. He said I could call him 'Lee' instead of 'Stan,' so that's what I did." She replied.

"That reminds me of when every child in the house younger than Shane used to call him by a nickname of his middle name," Linda smiled at the memory. "What's his middle name," Kat asked. "Brandon. They used to call him 'Rand.' I don't even want to know how they came up with it." Linda replied. "Well… 'Shane' was hard to say, thanks to the 's.' And 'Brandon' was too hard to say… So we figured 'Rand' was a nickname for 'Brandon.' That's my side, at least." Stephanie stated. "I only called him that because Steph called him that… I didn't even know his name was 'Shane' until I was like five…" Stacy stated, making Kat giggle. "That's funny. I never would've thought of calling Shane that. The only nickname I could think of for him is 'Shea,' but it still involves an 's.'" Kat stated.

The limo came to a stop, making Vince look out the window. He noticed they had arrived at the church. The back of the hearse opened up, allowing Shane, Steve, Shawn, Paul, Randy and Rob to hop out. Everyone got out of their respective cars and waited as the Pallbearers pulled the casket out of the hearse, then pulled it up and propped it on their shoulders. They made their way into the church slowly. "Shane seems a bid fidgety." Linda whispered to Vince, making him sigh and wrap his arm around her shoulders. "I'll have to speak with him later, then…"

The McMahon family made their way inside the church slowly and sat in the front row of pews, where the Pallbearers were already seated. Vince and Linda sat on the left of Shane, allowing Kat and Marissa to sit next to him, followed by Stephanie, Paul, Stacy and Rob. Randy, Steve and Shawn sat next to each other and were eventually joined by Shawn's wife and parents. The rest of the guests filled in the pews behind the McMahons. "Are you ok?" Kat whispered to Shane. He looked down at her and contemplated an answer. He nodded his head yes. "I'm ok. Thanks for your concern." He replied.

The priest made his entrance and walked up to the pulpit. "Hello all. I know it is quite the beautiful day outside, however, inside we are mourning. We have gathered here today to celebrate the life of Stanley Jonathan McMahon, an amazing young man who we all have had the pleasure of knowing," The priest took out some holy water. "What I am about to do is bless the casket with holy water," The priest sprinkled the holy water lightly onto the casket and then placed the palls and Christian symbols on it. "I understand that the family has requested personal eulogies. If you do not mind, I would like to give a personal eulogy when you're finished," The priest looked over at Vince and Linda, who nodded their heads yes, so he smiled at them in thanks. "Thank you. Please, take your time and let your voices be heard." He stated as he backed away from the pulpit and sat down.

Randy Orton made his way up to the pulpit. He stood behind it, somewhat awkwardly, and took out a piece of paper that had been folded several times. He placed it down and looked at the guests gathered in the church. "Hello, everyone. My name is Randy Orton. I'm sure you already know who I am… Either that or you're wondering what I'm doing up here. For those of you who didn't know this, I'm the same age as the young man who died on Sunday night. Stanley and I are both twenty-three years old, and we both had the pleasure of being children of men who were involved in the wrestling business. My father was "Cowboy" Bob Orton, a wrestler. Whereas Stan's father was Vince McMahon, the boss. I had the pleasure of meeting Stan when we were both four years old. I'm sure Stan's older brother, Shane, remembers that day quite well. Stan and I decided to play hide and seek in the arena. Shane was supposed to be babysitting us, being he was ten years older than us. We gave him the slip and hid in a trunk labeled 'Lighting Equipment.' Somebody accidentally locked the trunk and packed it onto a truck the WWE used to transport equipment. We couldn't get out, so we had a little bit of bonding time. I know… What could four year olds possibly bond over? Well, we both liked cartoons and the color blue. We were also Yankee fans. And we both thought our dads were Gods. As soon as Stan cracked a joke about Shane, we heard his goofy-entering-teenage-years-and-hitting-puberty voice yelling at the crew members for packing up the equipment earlier than usual. He opened the trunk and looked down at us, then helped us out and brought us both backstage. He never told our parents, mostly because anything passed the cafeteria was strictly off-limits, and he didn't want to get in trouble, either. Right, Shane-O," Randy looked down at Shane, who smiled at him and nodded his head in agreement. Randy smiled back and exhaled deeply, now getting comfortable with talking in front of a room almost full of people. "Stan and I remained close friends for the next ten years. We pretty much grew up together. We lost touch of each other in about '94, for reasons I don't quite understand… But a few weeks ago, Shane approached me with a real serious face on. He looked at me all weird, kind of like this," Randy paused and adjusted his stance to mock how Shane stands, complete with a mock-Shane face. "He was like 'Randy, guess what?' I didn't want to answer him, so I just stared at him. He was like 'Stan is coming to work for the business!' I can't tell you how happy I was. I jumped straight up in the air and grabbed hold of Shane's head, then hugged him tight and knocked him into the wall. Anyway… Stan and I got close again when he came back, and I thoroughly enjoyed having him around. A lot of the Superstars referred to him as one of the 'boys,' and that's a special honor where we work… I can say that I thought of Stan as more as one of the 'boys' and a friend… He was a brother to me. The WWE, and the world, for that matter, lost one of its shining stars… I love you, Stan… And I miss you already." Randy walked over to the coffin and placed a gentle hand on it, then walked back to his seat and sat down.

Steve Austin patted Randy on the shoulder, then stood up and walked up to the pulpit. Unlike Randy, he didn't have a speech prepared; however, he seemed to be very comfortable standing in front of a room almost full of people. "Many of you know me as 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin… But today I'm talking to you as Steven James Williams, the man very few people actually know. I can be completely honest when I say that my own boss doesn't even know me as well as some people do. Those of you who know Steve Austin assume that I'm always a loud mouth who drinks beer and breaks the rules… But those of you who know Steve Williams know we're two completely different people. Shane McMahon knows it. Shawn Hickenbottom knows it. Paul Levesque knows it… And Stanley McMahon knew it as well. I only met him a few weeks ago, but we quickly bonded over the fact we had a common best friend in Shane, Shawn and Paul. We also had another thing in common, something that's hard to find in a friendship. The moment I met Stan, he reminded me of a few different people… One of them being Shawn, the other being Shane… But most of all, he reminded me of me. He was very laid back and considered things and the people around him, although he tried to play it off as though he was a jump-into-action person. He might have been able to fool several people, but he couldn't fool me. I knew we were a lot alike thanks to the way Shane described him. If I remember correctly… Shane told me Stan was 'a lot like you, before you became Stone Cold and got that F the world type of attitude.' The moment I knew Stan was a lot like me was the night Shane went missing. Everyone close to him tried to talk him out of what he was about to do, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. That's another thing we have in common – devotion. It takes a lot to pretty much sacrifice yourself to save a loved one, and that's exactly what Stan did. Truth be told, I absolutely loved that kid, even though I only knew him for a short amount of time. You have to be special to make an impact on me. And all of us here know Stanley was a very special young man, with the gift of courage, the ability to make people smile, and a smile of his own that could light up a dark room. I agree with Randy Orton when he said that the world lost one of its shining stars. We love and miss you, Stan… And I'm sure we'll never forget you." As Steve was walking back to his seat, he stopped and stared at the coffin for a moment. He shook his head sadly, blinking away tears as he did so, and took his seat in between Shawn and Randy.

Stephanie stood up at the same time Stacy did, so the two looked over at one another and nodded their heads somewhat inconspicuously, then made their way up to the pulpit. Stephanie surveyed the crowd, then sighed and took a piece of paper from her pocket. "Hello. Most of you know me, but for those of you who don't, my name is Stephanie McMahon-Levesque. Stanley was my little brother, and although I didn't get to spend a lot of time with him through the years, I can say that he was one of the best people I've ever met in my life. Even from the time he was little, Stan was naturally smart, and gifted in a sense that he could make anyone smile. I remember when one of my boyfriends dumped me. Shane got his group of friends and went after the kid while Stan stayed behind and let me, a fifteen year old, cry on his eleven year old shoulders. Instead of letting me rant about how much I hated my ex, Stan spent two hours telling me jokes. I don't know how he did it, but he was able to make me feel better about the situation in almost no time at all. Not only did he have the gift of being bright, he also had the gift of maturity. He understood things that nobody should have even been talking about when they're of that age. It goes to show how much of a wonderful human being Stan was. I'm never going to forget him, and I really wish I had more time to spend with him… I love you, Stan." Stephanie backed away, allowing Stacy to approach the pulpit. She took a deep breath.

"My name is Stacy McMahon, and I was Stanley's older sister… My earliest memory of Stanley would have to be one of the few Christmas's we spent together as a family. Shane was working late, and he happened to come home on Christmas morning at about 3 AM. Christmas is everyone's favorite holiday in the McMahon family, mostly because we always got to spend time together without arguments. Stan woke up at about 6:30 that morning and raced around the house waking everyone else up. He was about four, so he didn't understand the concept of Shane having to work ridiculously late hours. Stephanie and I, still being relatively young, raced into our parent's room to wake them up. Stan tried his luck with Shane, but miserably failed. Shane ignored him several times and yelled at him to go away. Stan didn't get angry or upset. Instead, he climbed into bed with Shane and sat on him. Shane looked at him and politely, if that term can be used to describe a teenager who had only three hours to sleep, to leave, which he didn't. Shane told Stan to go and that he would be up later to open gifts, but Stan kept begging Shane to come downstairs because Christmas just wouldn't be the same without him. Shane eventually got up and walked downstairs with Stan… And Stan was right. That was one of the best Christmas's ever. Stan and I were pretty close growing up, mostly because we're two year apart from one another. We were very protective of one another, so naturally I was really angry when my parents told us they were sending Stan away. Shane came up to me one day a few weeks ago and told me Stan was coming to work for the business. I was so excited, mostly because I hadn't seen him in so long. We sat around and chatted for what felt like hours after the show went off the air. I hate when people tell me things like 'good things come to an end' and 'nothing lasts forever.' As soon as I had my little brother back, he was taken away from me again. This time for good…" Stacy broke down crying and had to be helped back to her seat by Stephanie and Rob, who ran up to the pulpit.

Shawn looked over at Shane and noticed he wasn't going to move, so he got up and walked to the pulpit. He looked around at everyone and took a deep breath, not at all phased by the many faces staring back at him. "Hello everyone, my name is Shawn Hickenbottom. Like Randy Orton, I'm sure many of you are questioning why I'm standing up here today. For the first time in a very long time, I'm going to be completely honest about everything that's happened over the past 15 or so years. I met Stan, and the rest of Vince's kids, in 1988, when I came to work for the WWE. I had an instant bond with him thanks to a common interest in the comic book hero Superman. At the time, we were both convinced that we were Superman. So, for his birthday, I bought him a Superman cape. That was the icing on the cake. Ever since his birthday, that kid followed me around everywhere. A lot of guys in the back thought it was weird that a twenty-three year old was pretty much best friends with an eight year old, but we didn't really see anything wrong with it. Although I was the adult, I had the mentality of an eight year old, so technically, Stan was older than I was. And he was a cheeky kid; he always knew it but didn't rub it in. When he was 13, he approached me and asked me if I wanted to be his Confirmation sponsor. I was a little dumbfounded. Nobody had ever asked me something like that. I mean, come on… Shawn Michaels… Being responsible? That was never really an accurate description of me… Until Stan came around. I accepted the responsibilities that came with being a Confirmation sponsor and vowed to always be around for Stan and I proved that when Vince had to send him off to keep him safe. I knew I promised to do some things I never did, which included changing my house number. I'm admitting this to everyone in the room… I took Stan in when the people he was living with were killed," There was a collective gasp from the audience, making Shawn scoff. "I know… But since I wasn't around much, I decided to ask my parents if they could watch him, so they did. He grew up to be an even more amazing young man than he already was. I have to admit, when I heard he was coming to work here, I was a little disappointed, mostly because I felt as if I'd failed in the quest to keep him out of the business. I tried to help him with different aspects of being in the business, which included learning how to keep your temper in check. Anyone who knows me well enough knows that I used to be a hot head back when I was younger. When I would go visit my parents from being on the road for awhile, Stan was the one who kept me in check. He'd say things like 'You gotta calm down, Shawn. You know you don't mean what you say half the time, and people only tell you those things to get you angry and to make you look bad.' I'd have to say he was right, but I never really took his advice. I'm paying for that now… By not spending more time with him when we were both in the same city at the same time. I'm truly sorry for keeping almost everything from everyone… Including the fact I knew Stanley was not only involved in OVW, but also a backyard wrestler since the time he was about 11," Another collective gasp from the crowd. "Yet another secret I kept that probably could have kept Stan from going to work for his father in the family business… Sometimes I feel as if Stan had to pay for all of my sins," Shawn looked up with unshed tears in his eyes. He seemed to be whispering something incoherently. He looked back down at the crowd. "Paying for what, you may ask? Well… If I didn't get close to him and keep my number the same, he would've been kept away from the world of professional wrestling, and kept away from the ring. He never would've gotten involved in this stupid war," Shawn paused and rubbed his head angrily.

Paul looked over at Shane, who nudged his head in Shawn's direction. Paul stood up and went to make his way over to the pulpit, but Shawn's voice stopped him. "Stay there, Paul. I'm fine," Paul made eye contact with Shawn and nodded his head. "No you're not." He argued. Shawn narrowed his eyes angrily, making Paul sit down. "Paul knows how close I was to that kid, and he helped keep that small secret of Stanley living with my parents, being Paul and I have been friends for a very long time," Shawn noticed members of the McMahon family glare at Paul, making him sigh and sink down in his chair. "I said I was going to be truthful. And, as everyone knows, the truth is ruthless. I want to extend my sincere condolences to each member of the McMahon family, and that lovely young lady Casey Claudin. I know how much you guys and gals are suffering. It just isn't fair, but I don't think anyone should question the Lord's motives. 'Sides, Stanley is probably up there yelling at us for being so emotional," Most of the people in the crowd chuckled and smiled at Shawn. He was right, Stan would have been angry. "Randy was right when he said the world lost an amazing person. God knows I love him. Je toujours vous aimerai. Dieu vitesse, Stanley." Shawn walked over to the casket and placed a loving hand on it, then bent over and kissed it. Once he got back to his seat, Shawn was immediately pulled into a hug by his wife, Rebecca.

Shane sighed and stood up. No sooner did he clear his chair and start to walk away, Kat grabbed his arm. He looked at her, feeling slightly alarmed. "What's the matter," He whispered. He saw Kat had unshed tears in her eyes and was breathing heavily, trying to keep herself composed. She looked at him with her sad puppy dog cerulean blue eyes. "Please don't let me go up there by myself… Let me come up with you, and when you're done, I'll do my speech. Please, Shane…" She whispered. Shane half-smiled and nodded his head, then stuck out his hand for her to grab. "Of course." Kat grabbed his hand and stood up, then followed him out of the pew and up to the pulpit. She had to admit, Shane was very kind, and it was that exact thing that scared her.

Shane took his place at the pulpit and looked around the crowd inconspicuously. He sighed and glanced at Kat, who was hugging his arm crying, and looked back at the crowd. "Hello. My name is Shane McMahon, and as most of you know, the young man lying in that casket is my little brother, Stanley. Not a lot of you know that Stan was one of my best friends. It might be somewhat ridiculous, especially since we never got to spend a lot of time together, but it's the truth. And, much like Shawn Hickenbottom, I plan on being truthful. Unlike my sisters, I remember the day Stan was born. My dad dragged me to the hospital when I was ten years old. I honestly don't know what he expected from a ten year old, let alone me, by bringing me to the hospital to meet my baby brother. I'd done it twice before, once with Stephanie when I was six and the other with Stacy when I was eight. I was bored to death and completely disinterested both times. But Stan was a completely different story. From the beginning, I took an extreme interest in him and always felt a strong bond with him, which is why I always had a hard time telling him no. And that includes the time my sister Stacy was talking about before, where I only had three hours of sleep but still agreed to wake up to open Christmas gifts. I have to agree with Stephanie when she said Stanley was always naturally smart. I honestly never remember seeing him struggle with homework, ask for help or even study for a test. I would know, because I was the one who wound up watching him half the time while mom and dad worked. He was also very mature and quite funny as well. He didn't have to try hard to make people laugh… It just kind of happened, especially after he met both Randy Orton and Shawn Hickenbottom. I can be completely honest right now when I say that when I was a teenager and Stanley was younger, I always wanted to be like him," Shane heard scattered laughter from the crowd. "No, I'm serious! I mean, come on… Who didn't want to be the kid who never studied or flat-out tried in their classes and wound up with straight A's all the time? I could only dream of that, having been blessed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder since I was about fifteen, so studying and paying attention in class was always difficult for me. Anyway… Stan and I were always close, mostly because we were boys and shared the same interests. He was upset with me when I decided to go away for college… I'd come home late sometimes and find him sleeping in my old bedroom. It felt weird, to be completely honest. I never thought he would miss me that much. He seemed to have developed an attachment to me, especially since we had a special necklace that we traded back and forth whenever we added a new pendent to it. The most recent pendent added was a phoenix, and it was added by yours truly to represent the mythical bird that rose from the ashes, kind of like how Stan stepped up to the challenge and came to work for the family business… There's not a moment that goes by that I don't think about him, and I know that will grow progressively worse until the day I die. I just hope that Stanley's death will not be taken in vain, and that we will all take something useful away from having known and loved him. Stanley… You know I loved you more than I could ever find the words to express… Vous toujours serez dans mon coeur, mon tourbillon. Regarder hors pour nous…"

Shane stepped back, allowing Kat to step up to the pulpit. "I know almost nobody in this room knows who I am… My name is Casey Claudin, and I was Stanley's fiancée," There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Kat smiled, although her eyes had filled with tears. "I really don't comprehend why Stan didn't tell anyone that he was engaged to be married, but I guess I can pretend that he was protecting me from something. He never really mentioned his family was in the wrestling business, so when I spoke to Shane for the first time, I was extremely confused and angered. I met Stan when I was vacationing in Indiana as a teenager, although I'm originally from San Antonio, Texas. He was living there with the Josephs at the time. We ran into one another at the park, and he was ridiculously sweet to me from moment one. I had a lisp when I was younger, and Stan was perfectly fine with me not being able to pronounce his name, so he let me call him 'Lee'. The day I started calling him 'Lee,' he told me I had a sometimes shy, yet cute, courageous, mysterious and curious personality like that of a cat, complete with their large eyes, so that's how I got my nickname. He never really judged me like everyone else did, he concentrated on my personality and didn't treat me differently from his other friends, which consisted of gorgeous cheerleader-status girls. He would even scold them for not treating me right. I felt like I mattered so much to him, like I was a Goddess or something, so I was very upset when it was time to return home to San Antonio. We traded numbers, and I have to say I think I spoke to him once a week every week until he moved to San Antonio. Shawn's parents only lived a few blocks away from me, and our mothers grew up together, so it was easy for me to hang out there and actually feel welcomed. Stan and I were the same age, so we were always together. We rarely fought. The only real fighting we did was with other people when we found out they spoke out against the other person. It usually consisted of Stan arguing with people for making fun of me, although my lisp had gone away by junior year of high school, which was quite embarrassing. Stan and I stuck together through high school and well into college. The only differences were our majors. He majored in photography, editing and all of that stuff, whereas I majored in American history and French, because Lee had been fluent for years and I was sick of not knowing what he was saying. He kept telling me that he was going to surprise me on our graduation day, and he sure did! He proposed to me in the middle of the graduation ceremony. I was so shocked, but I obviously said yes to him… I was a bit devastated when Stan announced he was going to work for the WWE. He didn't really tell me anything, and he just kind of took off. When my phone rang nearly three weeks later, I knew something had gone wrong. The McMahons have been very kind to me, and they treat me like one of their own. We share stories of Lee, and sometimes I feel as if I'd known the family for years, especially this one," Kat turned to glance at Shane and gesture to him and then turned back to the crowd. "He's more like his little brother than anyone can really comprehend, but I know it, because I saw Lee in his teenage years. I noticed Shawn and Shane both said something in French… And I vaguely remember Lee calling me 'ma belle petite colombe.' Although I know he's gone, I know he won't be forgotten, because as Shane said, we _will_ be taking a piece of Stan with us in our hearts. Au revoir, mon chevalier blanc. Je toujours vous aimerai."

Kat and Shane made their way back to the seats, and as Shawn had done before them, paused in front of the casket to place a loving hand on it. Vince and Linda looked at one another, realizing they were the last ones left to speak. They got up and walked over to the pulpit. Vince stood in the center, whereas Linda hugged Vince's arm and watched him carefully.

"If nobody in this room knows who we are, everyone is fired," Vince was happy to hear some laughter from the crowd. He sighed and looked around a little. "It seems as if everyone who spoke up here today knows more about my youngest son than I ever did. I was really confused when Shawn and Shane made comments in French… I didn't even know they knew statements in French… It wasn't until Kat came up here that I learned the truth… I never knew he was fluent in French, and I never really knew about the necklace he and Shane used to trade back and forth… And it was quite obvious I didn't know how deeply involved he was in wrestling, even from a young age. It's quite surprising what you learn about somebody once they're gone," Vince paused to try and fight away the tears that were threatening to leak from his eyes. "I knew Stanley was going to be a special boy from the moment I laid eyes on him, which was on June 9, 1980. One of the things that made me believe he was special was that he didn't really look like any of the McMahons. Sure, he had Shane's face, but his eye and hair color didn't really make sense. Another thing was, as Stephanie and Shane said; he was always naturally smart. He stumped me with things when he was still missing his teeth. He was such a loving, passionate, curious, funny and friendly kid. He cared about everyone and everything, as most of you have figured out… Some of us learned it the hard way," Vince glanced around at the people he loved sitting in the front row. The majority of them lowered their heads in sadness. "I know my kids were angered with me when I made the decision to take Stan away from them. It was the only thing I could think of to do, and I still regret my decision to this day… Because I know if I would have kept Stanley around, none of this would have happened and I wouldn't feel as cruel and incomplete as I do now. The truth is that I love all of my children… Although I knew Stanley knew that, I feel that it isn't enough. This situation is far worse because I can never get my son back. I can never talk to him again and I can never get mad at him again… Because there is only one person to blame for this, and that's me... I'm really sorry for everything, short round… Your mother and I will always love you and miss you…"

Vince and Linda walked back to their seats, allowing the priest the opportunity to return to the pulpit. "I remember the day the McMahon family arrived in this church to introduce me to their newest member. Each child had been baptized here. There was Shane Brandon, Stephanie Marie, Stacy Elizabeth and, last but not least, Stanley Jonathan. I'll never forget the first time he looked up at me with those innocent emerald green eyes, because it would only be the start of a friendship with one of the sweetest children I've ever met. Three of the other ones were his siblings, and it was an understatement to say the McMahon siblings brought out the best in one another... Stanley was always a curious and helpful little boy; he looked to serve others without a single thought to himself. He was always such a joy to have around, which is why we mourn his loss. I now read Wisdom 4:7-15… _But the just man, though he die early, shall be at rest. For the age that is honorable comes not with the passing of time, nor can it be measured in terms of years. Rather, understanding is the hoary crown for men, and an unsullied life, the attainment of old age. He who pleased God was loved; he who lived among sinners was transported - Snatched away, lest wickedness pervert his mind or deceit beguile his soul; For the witchery of paltry things obscures what is right and the whirl of desire transforms the innocent mind. Having become perfect in a short while, he reached the fullness of a long career; for his soul was pleasing to the LORD, therefore he sped him out of the midst of wickedness. But the people saw and did not understand, nor did they take this into account."_

The church door slammed open as soon as the priest stopped talking. Everyone turned to look at the person who dared to interrupt the funeral mass. Vince wasn't fully alarmed until he saw Shane jump up and attempt to run to the back, but was instantly grabbed by Shawn, Randy and Steve instead.

_Kane._

"I'm not gonna touch him," Shane stated through gritted teeth. The three men holding him looked at one another and decided to let him go. Shane made his way over to Kane and glared up at him. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here."

Kane laughed in Shane's face. "And you've got a lot of nerve storming up to me. You seriously think I fear you and your family? You can't do a damn thing to me, and all of you know it. I'm here to celebrate your brother's pathetic existence; although I'm sure he accomplished more than you could ever dream of accomplishing in your lifetime. What do you say, Shane-O? Do you really want to get into this here, where I could embarrass you in front of your family and friends and co-workers..? In the house of God? Your dead brother is probably rolling in his coffin as we speak!" Kane once again barked into laughter. He stopped once he noticed how red Shane's face had turned and how much he was struggling to contain himself. "Why don't you just leave?" Shane growled through gritted teeth.

"Because I don't have to. I have the right to be here as a WWE employee." Kane replied. "Your right was taken away the moment you stepped into the ring with my little brother. I know I'm never going to be the man he was… But I know I can do something he would want me to do and just walk away." Shane watched as Kane narrowed his eyes angrily at him, as if he wasn't sure about Shane actually keeping to his word. Shane suddenly turned around and did just as he said he would do – walked away.

Kane remained standing in the walkway, feeling completely confused and semi-humiliated. He watched in awe as Shane walked back to where he came from and sat down. Mark Calloway, better known as The Undertaker, stood up from where he was sitting and glared at his 'younger brother.' Kane got the idea and backed away until he reached the doors of the church. He spun around and slammed the door open. He took one last look at the funeral mass, then left and slammed the door behind him.

The priest looked down at Vince, who nodded his head, so the priest sighed. "We will now make our way to the final resting place."

The funeral procession started up again the same way it started at the funeral home. They made their way passed the McMahon household to the cemetery. The priest said some words at graveside, and then the family and close friends placed a rose on the casket. Once everything was over, they went back to the McMahon residence.

Shawn walked out of the McMahon mansion for a breath of fresh air and noticed Shane was sitting in the grass on the far side of the McMahon property. He walked over to him slowly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright," Shawn asked Shane, who looked up at him sadly. "I guess so. I mean… I guess we're gonna have to be ok… Right?" Shane asked, making Shawn nod his head in agreement. "Right, Shane." Shawn paused to sit down next to Shane and pull him close.

Shane hugged Shawn back and sighed. "I miss him." He whispered. "As do I," Shawn paused to pull away from Shane so he could look the younger man in the eyes. "I know what you're thinking. I know that you think this whole situation isn't fair… And that's because I'm thinking the same thing. It's just like the priest said… 'But the just man, though he die early, shall be at rest. For the age that is honorable comes not with the passing of time, nor can it be measured in terms of years.' Stanley was a great man, Shane, and he was destined to do great things. But everything happens for a reason and only the good die young, so I guess the Lord felt the world wasn't ready for Stan to shake things up. Everything will be ok, Shane. I'm not saying we're going to get over this, because nobody can ever fully recover from situations like this. But I can assure you that I'm going to try as hard as I can to make this bearable for you and your family… Because I loved him too, and I refuse to let you guys suffer alone."


	10. A2 The Will to Carry On

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 10

The Will to Carry On

"Are any of you here for the wrestler who was brought in from the arena? Stanley McMahon," He asked. Shane was the first one to stand up, closely followed by Vince. "Yeah. I'm his older brother, Shane, this is our sister Stephanie and they're our parents, Vince and Linda McMahon." Shane replied and gestured to each person as he introduced them. The doctor nodded a hello to each person. "Right, nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Tim Stiles." He replied. "How is my son, Doctor Stiles?" Vince asked.

Doctor Stiles sighed and looked down at his clipboard. He looked back up to see each member of the McMahon family staring dead at him. "Well… Mr. and Mrs. McMahon… Shane… Stephanie… Stanley is in a coma. The impact wasn't hard enough to kill him, but his head has sustained some severe damage. With time, I think he'll heal up and be alright."

Vince continued to stare at Doctor Stiles like he had just sprouted five extra heads. "Are you trying to tell me that it's ok that my youngest child is in a coma after being dropped about 40 feet onto his head? You must be insane..." Vince would've continued talking if Shane hadn't made him turn to look at him. "Dad! Shut it," Shane turned to look at Doctor Stiles. "I'm sorry about that, Doctor Stiles. My dad's Irish pride makes him highly agitated when people tell him things like that. He was never really good at taking news that wasn't amazing. I mean, yeah, Stan's alive but… The coma part isn't going to sit well… Do you have any other type of information for us?" Shane asked.

Doctor Stiles smiled at Shane. "Thank you for clearing that up, Shane… Um… As of right now, we don't have any definite answers for you guys other than your brother has suffered a broken nose and most likely a slightly fractured skull. As I said before, with time and therapy, your brother can make a full recovery, and we can begin the road to recovery when he wakes up. You may see him whenever you want. And I suggest you guys talk to him a lot, because even though coma patients aren't conscious, they can still hear you." Doctor Stiles bowed his head slightly and walked away, leaving the four McMahons by themselves.

"Why the hell did you do that, Shane," Vince shouted, making Shane turn to look at him. "I did that to stop you from making an ass of yourself. I know how you get, dad… And you were about to embarrass yourself in front of the wrong person," Shane paused to glare at Vince. "I know you're angry with me, but we have a reason to be happy right now. Stan's alive. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Shane asked through gritted teeth. Vince growled at Shane. "You mean the fact your brother is almost a vegetable doesn't matter to you?!"

"He's in a coma, dad. That doesn't mean he's brain dead…" Shane argued back. Vince once again growled at Shane and narrowed his eyes angrily at his son. "So it doesn't bother you? OH! I forgot! You're Shane McMahon. NOTHING ever bothers you! You're calm and patient, so the real world never affects you! Well let me tell you something, buster… You're going to learn one day that not everything can be taken lightly. I thought you would've learned that with what happened between you and that sick bastard Kane. He burned you, Shane. He kidnapped you and beat you and burned you and blackmailed your little brother into fighting your fucking battle! Yet you continue to let everything roll off of your shoulders and pretend nothing ever happened! You are completely worthless, insensitive, disrespectful and cold-hearted. All of this happened because of YOU, Shane! YOU did this to Stanley. And so help me God, I will NEVER forgive you!" Vince shouted and stormed away from Shane.

Shane continued staring in the direction where Vince was standing, feeling completely frustrated. His fists were shaking in anger, his face was twitching and he had tears glistening in his strange hazel eyes. Linda and Stephanie gasped in unison and put their hands over their mouths. People nearby were staring at the McMahons, especially Shane, with curious looks on their faces. The nurse from before was staring at Shane with wide, concerned eyes.

Linda put a hand on Shane's shoulder, which did nothing but make him flinch slightly. "Shane… Please turn and look at me," Linda paused and waited several moments for Shane to turn around and look at her, which he never did. He continued staring at the spot on the floor where Vince had been standing. "Shane… You know your father didn't mean what he said… You said it before, he gets outrageous when he's angry and it's hard to control him," Linda was finally able to make Shane turn and face her. His eyes were still filled of unshed tears, but his face had stopped twitching in anger and now his eyes were narrowed angrily. "Honey, you have to calm down. Your father is just angry about what happened. You know how much he wants to protect his family…"

"MOM," Linda and Stephanie jumped and whirled around to see Stacy running full speed at them, closely followed by Rob Van Dam. She reached them and nearly knocked Linda over when she hugged her. "Calm down, Stacy… What's the matter," Linda asked. Stacy took some deep breaths and separated from her mother. "I saw what happened during Stan's match… What happened? Is he ok?" She asked. Linda placed her hands on her youngest daughter's shoulders. "The doctor said Stan is in a coma because of the injuries to his head, but he is expected to make a full recovery when he wakes up." She replied, making Stacy sigh in relief.

"It's amazing… I'm really happy for you guys." Rob stated. Linda smiled at him. "Thank you, Rob… But there's one member of our family who isn't so happy right now," Linda stated, nudging her head in Shane's direction inconspicuously. Stephanie got the idea and sighed. "Yeah… Dad is pretty pissed off. He shouted at Shane for a good three minutes and stormed off. Everyone was in shock, so nobody thought to go after him to see where he went." She stated, making Stacy click her tongue and roll her eyes. "Dad is such an egotist, Shane… You can't let what he said get to you… You should know that." Stacy told him and put a hand on his shoulder. Shane whirled around to face her, making her quickly take her hand away from him. He glared evilly at her for a few moments and suddenly calmed down. "What I do know… Is that I am an insensitive bastard who should be dead." Shane stated in a low, semi-evil sounding voice. He pushed passed his mother, sisters and soon to be brother in law and walked away. Stacy, Stephanie and Rob looked at Linda, who put a hand to her face. "This isn't going to end well…"

Stephanie looked over at the entrance to the Emergency Room and saw Steve Austin run in with Shawn and Paul not too far behind. Steve stopped and scanned the room, making Shawn and Paul run into his back. She silently chuckled as she watched Steve whirl around, smack the two upside the head, and turn back to continue his visual search for the McMahon clan. He spotted Stephanie and ran towards her, making Shawn and Paul follow. Paul reached his wife and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hey baby," He paused to pull away from her. "Is everything okay? We got here as fast as we could, honest. We were stalled because Shawn was bleeding during the match and that dumbass trainer Mark wanted to make sure he was ok," Paul saw the look in Stephanie's eyes that said something was wrong. "Enough of me rambling… What's the matter?" He asked. Stephanie sighed and nodded her head in amusement. "You never cease to amaze me, Paul… Anyway… Stanley is alive; however, he's in a coma because of the damage to his head… The doctor said that he expects Stan should wake up and have a full recovery. The thought of Stan in a coma made dad freak out… And he happened to flip out on Shane… He called my brother worthless, cold-hearted, insensitive and disrespectful and even blamed him for everything that happened… He stormed off, and eventually Shane had a little freak-out moment where he said he should be dead… I don't know how much more of this the family can take. I know dad didn't mean what he said… I mean… He never really means it… But he was really rude to Shane… I just don't know what to do."

Shawn, who had been listening to the whole conversation, sighed and put an arm around Stephanie's shoulders, making her shriek in shock and nearly jump onto Paul's head. "I'm sorry, princess," Shawn waited until Stephanie calmed down before resuming with his train of thought. "I was listening in on your conversation… And I have to say, it sounds like your dad is under a lot of emotional stress… If I could find him, I'd be more than happy to talk to him. He can dish out as much as he wants to me; it usually works once he knows he made me feel bad. I can't quite explain it… But it's worth a shot." Shawn stated. Stephanie nodded and smiled at him. "Good idea, Shawn. I wish you luck." Stephanie told him, making him smile and walk away.

"Now we have to find your brother." Paul stated and was about to call Rob over, but Stephanie grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "My brother can take care of himself… He just needs to think things through."

Vince walked into Stanley's hospital room and stared at his youngest child for several moments before finally deciding to walk into the room and sit down next to the bed. He stared at Stanley, not know what to do or say. It's not too often the invincible Vince McMahon had to sit bedside of one of this children. He was hoping the incident with Shane from SummerSlam 2000 was the last time he had to coax one of his children out of consciousness. It was the first, and once was enough for Vince's stubbornness. He sighed and grabbed a hold of Stanley's hand."Oh, Stan… I told you not to get involved in this… If only your brother wasn't so irresponsible sometimes..," Vince paused when he realized what he said. "No, wait… I take that back. It wasn't your brother who was irresponsible… As a matter of fact, he's a very responsible young man, and I regret what I said about him before… I was just angry… And when I get angry, all hell breaks loose… Anyway, it was me who was irresponsible… If I knew how to protect you when you needed protection, this never would have happened, because you would be nowhere near this business and I know that for a fact. That was the whole purpose of sending you away… Your mother and I didn't want you anywhere near this business, so we sent you to Indiana in high hopes of you never wanting to get into it… And I really can't believe Shawn's parents allowed you to go into OVW… I guess it was like the Colonel being unable to tell his youngest child no… The truth is, Stan… I feel completely responsible for this whole thing… I actually got an E-Mail from Shane the week before Kane had to take his mask off. He said he had a gut feeling about what was going on with Kane and felt we should review his contract. I didn't listen to Shane because of his overactive imagination. I thought he was just… Well… Not thinking straight. And you know what? He was right. Do you know how much it bothers me to admit defeat to him..? Stan… I know you can hear me… Please come back to us soon… You know you've always been the voice of reason in this family… The rest of us are too hot-headed to solve problems between ourselves… I love you so much…" Vince rested his head on his son's chest and closed his eyes to sob.

Shane stood in the men's restroom with his head resting against the mirror over the sink furthest from the door. He was at the point where he felt he would explode if he continued to hold in his anger. He once again clenched his fists and pulled his head back as far as it would go, then slammed it into the mirror and shattered it. Shane slowly backed away from the broken mirror and noticed that his head was bleeding profusely thanks to his reflection in the glass that remained intact. Vince's words continued to echo in his head. _You are completely worthless, insensitive, disrespectful and cold-hearted. All of this happened because of YOU, Shane! YOU did this to Stanley. And so help me God, I will NEVER forgive you._ Shane closed his eyes and allowed his head to drop so he was facing the floor. His eyes opened and landed on a particularly sharp looking shard of glass. "Je marche seul…"

Shane's head shot up when he heard the door bang open and was even more shocked to see the face of Chris Jericho looking down at him. "Shane," Chris shouted and ran over to him. He put a hand on Shane's back and the other on Shane's closest shoulder, then helped him stand upright. "Are you alright? You know you're bleeding, don't you," Chris asked. He surveyed the broken mirror and the glass on the floor. "What happened in here? Did somebody attack you," Chris asked, making Shane nod his head no. "Nobody attacked me, Chris… I just got really angry," Shane attempted to explain, but Chris's sarcastic laughter made him stop talking. "Yeah, so you broke a mirror using your head? That's a good one." Chris retorted. "Alright, fine. Don't believe me. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Chris stared at Shane for a few moments. "So… What's the matter," He asked. "Well… Where should I start..? Stanley's in a coma thanks to the head trauma he suffered during the match with Kane at SummerSlam… Dad freaked when he found out, trying to argue the doctor for saying it was ok that Stan is in a coma… I tried to calm him down but… He wound up screaming at me. He called me worthless, insensitive, disrespectful and cold-hearted. He said that everything that happened was my fault and he's never going to forgive me for it. He stormed off… And I took off not so long after… I wound up breaking the mirror with my head… I just don't know what to do." Chris watched as Shane once again bowed his head. "You can't take your dad seriously, Shane… He says a lot of things he doesn't mean when he's angry… This whole thing with Stan is probably just overwhelming for him because he knows there's nothing he can do to change it. You know how he gets when things don't go his way."

"That's beside the point right now," Chris watched as Shane picked his head back up. "Then what is the point, Shane-O?" Chris asked, feeling slightly confused about the current situation. Nobody really knew how to deal with Shane when he had his random emo moments. "I have to go visit my brother…"

Shawn stumbled into the door to Stanley's hospital room, making Vince jerk his head in the direction of the door. Shawn entered with a sympathetic look on his face. "Sorry about that, Vin Man," He slowly shut the door behind him and made his way over to Vince's side. "How is he," Shawn asked, gesturing to Stan as he did so. Vince sighed and glared up at Shawn. "How the hell does it look like he's doing, Michaels? Do you need your glasses?" Vince snarled, making Shawn chuckle. "Eaton said I took a nice hit to the noggin during the match, so my judgment shall be impaired for a bit. Sorry, Vinnie Mac… Listen… If there's anything you want me to do, you know I'll do it." Shawn stated as he knelt down to look his boss in the eyes.

Vince sighed and looked back and forth between his son and Shawn several times. Shawn continued to kneel in front of his boss and await any type of instructions that might come from Vince's mouth. "As a matter of fact… I want you to find Shane… And tell him I want to talk to him… Tell him it has nothing to do with what I said before… Because I feel horrible for what I said… Are you aware of the words that were spoken?" Vince asked. Shawn nodded his head sheepishly. "Yes, I am. Stephanie told me what happened. It left me baffled, really… I know how you get when you lose your temper, Vince… But that was really bad. It was a lot worse than I've ever heard or read. Did you forget you were talking to your son..? Who, by the way, tried to talk Stanley out of the match and begged him to back out last minute?" Shawn asked.

"Listen… I know how much Shane wanted Stan to back out of the match, because we all felt the same way and tried to talk him out of it. He spent a few hours arguing on the phone with somebody one night, so that person probably tried to talk him out of it as well… Can you just please go and find my son? I think he should be here right now instead of putting holes in walls elsewhere." Vince begged. Shawn sighed and stood up. "As you wish, Vin Man… Be back in a few." Shawn replied and walked away.

No sooner did Shawn exit the door, he saw Chris Jericho walking with Shane and holding him by his right arm. "Shawny, get over here," Chris shouted. When Chris stopped walking, Shane collapsed to his knees. Shawn jogged over to them. "What the hell happened? Chris, I told you, you can't take your anger out on a McMahon," Shawn knelt down a bit to look at Shane's head. Chris rolled his eyes and rubbed his head awkwardly. "I found him like that in the bathroom. He kept saying he did it to himself… Said he broke the mirror with his head." Chris replied, making Shawn sigh. "Why doesn't that surprise me? You don't have very good methods of anger management, Shane-O," Shawn stated as he turned Shane's head from side to side to observe the cuts. "How did nobody see him?" Shawn asked.

"Oh people saw him, alright. He kept screaming at the doctors and nurses to leave him alone. He's a cranky bastard when he's pissed off." Chris stated, continuing to rub his head awkwardly. "You'd be pissed too, if your father told you what mine told me," Shane mumbled. He looked up at Chris and Shawn. "I'm fine… Just help me up…" Chris and Shawn looked at one another, then helped Shane to his feet and looked at him. "You sure you're ok, Shane? You can't visit your brother with blood all over your face. Your father is in there and he wants to talk to you. He said it's not about what he said before… Clean up your face and I'll let you in." Shawn stated, blocking Shane and Chris from the other side of the hallway.

Shane scoffed at Shawn. "Always loyal to the end, huh, Michaels," He asked as he took off his button down shirt. Shawn and Chris exchanged a look as they watched Shane used his shirt to wipe the blood off his face. They were wondering why he was wearing a black shirt under his button down until they remembered the video that aired on Raw… "Is this better, Shawn," Shane asked, making Shawn look at him. Sure, there were still several drops of blood on Shane's face, but he looked better than he did before. "Yeah, I guess," Shawn paused and watched as Shane faced Chris. "Would you mind holding this for me for a bit? I'll take it back from you later," He stated. Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I guess not. Just don't forget I have it." Chris took the shirt from Shane and looked at it with a slightly disgusted face on once Shane turned to face Shawn again. "Let's go." Shane stated. "Alright… Thanks, Chris," Shawn waved farewell to Chris and walked down the hall with Shane. They stopped outside the door to Stan's room. "Remember… He was just angry. He's not pissed at you." Shawn stated and opened the door for Shane to go in.

Vince picked up his head once he heard the door open and looked over at his son, who looked very awkward standing in the doorway with a black T-shirt and jeans. Shawn closed the door behind Shane, making him walk a little further into the room. Vince stood up and met Shane halfway. "Listen… I know you're probably angry with me… And you have every right to be. You know how I get when I'm really pissed off. I didn't mean a word of what I said, Shane," Vince looked closely at Shane's face and noticed the blood dripping down Shane's face from the mirror. "What happened to your face?" Vince asked, his voice going from sympathetic to stern and annoyed. Shane sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not important. We're here to talk about Stanley… Not me."

Vince sighed and nodded his head no. "We're here to talk about how wrong it was of me to scream at you like that… Shane, the truth is that I'm very sorry for what I said… I was angry, and when I get angry, I don't think straight. I think you should know that by now… I don't think you're worthless, insensitive, disrespectful or cold-hearted… As a matter of fact, you're a highly respectful, sensitive, calm, loving and responsible young man. I'm very sorry for what I said. As a matter of fact, I regret what I said. I wish I could take it back but what's said is said, and I can't… But I can sure as hell try and make up for it, now can't I," Vince paused and watched as Shane nodded his head in agreement. "Good… Now… I'm going to be honest with you and tell you I don't want to sit here by myself. I need somebody here with me, and out of everyone in the Emergency Room, I choose you, because you're the one who is a perfect combination of your mother and I… So… Would you please sit here with me?"

Shane stared at Vince for several moments. He eventually looked down at the floor. When he looked back up at Vince, he had unshed tears in his eyes. "I know I should forgive you. But what you said made me think of how selfish I've been for the past few weeks," Vince put a hand on Shane's shoulder to get him to stop talking. "You can't say that, Shane..," Shane glared at Vince, which made him stop talking and look at his son with a concerned look in his eyes. "I can say it and I will. All I've been thinking about was hurting Kane for what he did to mom… Something YOU didn't do! I begged Stan not to get involved that night. But he did… Because he actually CARES. When Kane had me, I kept thinking about you guys and hearing your concerned voices before Kane snatched me from the arena. I didn't want you to be upset. Instead, I wanted you to know that if I died, it would be ok. Because you wouldn't have to worry about me fucking things up for you all the time," By the time Shane stopped talking, he was crying hysterically. He fell forward into Vince, who caught him and hugged him. "It's all my fault, dad. I dragged him into this mess." Vince rubbed the back of Shane's head. "No, Shane. It's my fault. This whole thing is just a big problem I should have been able to solve 10 years ago… You are definitely not to blame for what happened, that's for sure… Do you understand me?"

Shane nodded his head against Vince's chest, making Vince sigh. "Ow," Shane shouted and pulled away from Vince like he had touched a hot pot on the stove. He groaned and carefully touched his shoulders. "Are you alright," Vince asked, suddenly remembering the burns. Shane nodded his head. "I guess so. That really hurt," He replied and allowed his arms to drop to his sides. "So I guess we're ok now? I really am sorry for what I said." Vince stated. Shane nodded his head again. "I know. And I guess we are… I'm sorry for whatever it was that I said too," Shane walked over to Stan's bed and sat on it. "He's probably gonna kick our asses after hearing that argument."

Vince smirked at his son. "I actually couldn't agree more. My ass deserves to get kicked from here to California and back again. I really can't believe what I said to you," Vince put a hand to his forehead and rubbed it. Shane sighed and looked back at Vince. "It's ok, dad. You were angry. This is a very stressful situation. I think I would have said the same thing if I was in your shoes," Shane paused for a moment. "No, wait… Never mind. I wouldn't have said the same thing," Shane winked at his father. "And how could you be so sure?" Vince asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot on the floor. Vince's stance made Shane chuckle. "I'm sure because I like to think things through and I thoroughly enjoy being creative, so I probably would've cursed you out in French or something."

Vince raised an eyebrow at Shane. "What the hell do you mean by you would've said something in French? Since when did you know a single word other than 'merci' in French," Vince asked. Shane once again chuckled at his father. "You sure are quite slow in picking up subtle hints. Stan's been learning French since he was like eight. I started learning it with him for the hell of it. He used to torture Shawn with it backstage, so Shawn started picking up on it as well. The three of us would say things in French to one another. I started calling Stan 'mon tourbillon,' which means my whirlwind. It's a great language." Shane replied. Vince narrowed his eyes angrily at his oldest child. "I sure wish you guys would've told me about this, I sure as hell would've liked to get in on it… And now that you mention it, I do remember you referring to Stan as your tour-whatever…"

Shane burst into laughter at Vince's expense. "Don't worry about the pronunciation, dad," Shane turned his attention back to his little brother. "I really wish he didn't land on his head… I'm trying to figure out why he didn't do a front flip," Shane looked back at Vince. "There was more than enough time for him to do a front flip to prevent landing on his head. Especially since he was a high flyer in OVW… They train you to think quickly and respond to critical situations." Shane sighed. "I understand that, Shane… But don't you think he might have been in too much shock from getting Tombstoned off the damn staging in the first place?"

The door opened, making both McMahon man look over at Doctor Stiles, who quietly crept into the room. "Sorry for interrupting, gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you with," He asked. Vince and Shane eyed each other and looked back over at the doctor in unison. "Yeah… You can tell me why my son is still unresponsive." Vince demanded. Doctor Stiles sighed and rubbed his head uncomfortably. "I told you I wasn't quite sure of the damage done to your sons head after the fall… We're going to run more tests, but as of right now, the CAT scan showed no major damage to the brain… You can try talking to him more to attempt to coax him out of the coma. It won't necessarily work right away... But I'm a firm believer in coma patients waking up. I've seen it happen before," Doctor Stiles acknowledged the cuts on Shane's face. "What happened to you?" He asked. Shane looked around the room somewhat nervously. "It's not a big deal… Don't worry about it."

Doctor Stiles sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist on being stubborn, there's nothing I can do about it… Anyway, we're going to run another series of tests on Stanley soon, and it's beyond visiting hours, so I'm afraid you guys will have to come back in the morning." Both Vince and Shane shook Doctor Stiles' hand and left the room, only to run into Shawn and Chris in the hallway.

"Any change," Shawn asked. Vince nodded his head no. "The only change that took place was between Shane and I. Stanley is still the same. The doctor said they're going to run more tests on him… And we have to leave because it's after visiting hours." Shawn nodded his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Vin Man… I'm sure everything will turn out fine." Shawn stated with an assuring smile. Shane looked up at Shawn with an extremely disgusted look on his face. "Yeah? And how long do you think that'll take?"

Shawn shrugged his shoulders. "However long he needs."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter ends the third-person point of view chapters. Hope you enjoyed them and weren't too confused. Heading on back to first-person point of view… Which happens to be the final chapter of Stanley McMahon. **


	11. A3 The OVW Boy

Stanley McMahon

Chapter 11

The OVW Boy

No sooner did I land on Kane and roll away to fight off the pain in my chest, Kane got up and grabbed me. He delivered a powerful chokeslam and then kicked me out of the ring. I nipped up once Kane climbed through the ropes and started fist fighting with him before he could overpower me. We wound up battling our way up the ramp…

Kane attempted to chase me up the side of the staging, which is where Shane usually ran when he made his way up the ramp to the staging. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as crazy as he is, and I refused to let myself be bullied into an insane situation by a monster like Kane. Luckily for me, I was able to think on my feet and decided to use my surrounding to my advantage. I banged Kane's head into the staging several times. I heard the crowd start cheering, so I spun around to glance at the curtain. I noticed my brother standing there with a sadistic look on his face. I suddenly remembered our conversation from before the match. _"You'll be the first one out, huh?" I asked. Shane nodded his head. "Damn straight."_ And Shane was right. He was, indeed, the first one out.

Of course, I smirked when I saw him, making Kane glance up at the curtain. "What the hell is this?" He asked me. "You act like I actually know what's going on," I replied and narrowed my eyes angrily. I delivered a standing dropkick on him, then rolled over to Shane and looked up at him. "What brings you out here, oh mighty Shane Brandon?" I asked, making Shane chuckle. "I said I would be the first one out here, didn't I?" Shane extended his right hand and helped me up, something I appreciated more than he could ever possibly know.

"You did, indeed. I'm surprised Shawn and Paul didn't race you here…" I replied, turning and glaring at Kane with my brother. "Yeah, well… They're kind of busy arguing with dad about getting involved in this at the moment. Apparently the only one allowed to get involved is Shawn because he had a confrontation with Kane on Raw… But Shawn won't come out here without Paul… You know how those two are… So they're arguing with dad for Paul to get rights to come out here and get involved. I don't think it's going to work, but whatever. We can handle this." Shane stated and watched as Kane stood up to glare at us. "You think you're so damn cute and smart, don't you, Shane?!" He shouted.

Shane nodded his head with a smirk plastered on his face. "Oh, of course I do! Why else would I be out here looking after my little brother if I wasn't smart? And I already know I'm cute, so your opinion doesn't really matter to me," Shane rolled his eyes and looked over at me. "Let's go kick his ass." He stated. I smirked back at him. "Couldn't have said it better myself!" We charged forward and double teamed Kane like our lives depended on it. They pretty much did, being Kane is a very dangerous individual.

We got Kane back into the ring and continued double teaming him. "I'm gonna go get a garbage can," Shane told me. I nodded my head at him, so he rolled out of the ring. I heard a chorus of ow's and curse words as he did so. _You have to stop forgetting about the burns, Shane Brandon!!!_ My mind shouted at him. I continued the assault on Kane on my own while I waited for Shane to find a garbage can and get back in the ring to help me. No sooner did it look like Kane was about to get up, I heard Shane's voice coming from the top rope. "Move it, Stan!" I ducked or tumbled, rather, out of the way and watched as Shane performed a Shooting Star Press onto Kane. It was actually pretty damn impressive to see.

Shane rolled over to me and sat up. I watched as he hugged his ribcage with a pained expression on his face. "Still not used to doing those, huh," I asked. Shane nodded his head no. "Got too fat for stunts like this… You should be happy you're naturally thin like mom," He responded. I couldn't help but laugh in his face. "I'm lucky I've been a high flyer in OVW for quite some time. You should really work out more, Shane-O… It's not that difficult," I told him, making him roll his eyes and chuckle at me. "You make it sound easier than it actually is… Anyway… Help me drag Kane's fat ass into the corner." He stated and stood up. I nodded my head and stood up next to him. "You got it."

Whoever said two heads is better than one is a flat out genius. It wasn't until Shane and I cracked our heads together that we were finally able to move Kane into the corner and situate the garbage can between the second and bottom ropes. I watched Shane roll out of the ring, heard him curse and 'ow,' (again) and watched as he dug around under the ring. I was about to inquire as to what he was doing until I saw him stand up with a huge smirk on his face… For he held two sets of handcuffs in his hands.

I watched as he handcuffed one hand at a time to the ropes. Shane double checked the handcuffs to make sure they wouldn't come undone and slid back into the ring. "Make sure he doesn't move." He told me, gesturing to Kane as he did so. "You got it." I replied, much like before, and slid out of the ring to make sure Kane remained in the same position Shane left him in. Shane climbed up to the top rope and steadied himself, then jumped off and performed his 'Coast 2 Coast' onto Kane. Basically the move was a Van Terminator, except Shane used a garbage can… For those of you who don't know what a Van Terminator is, Shane pretty much jumped from one corner of the ring to the other and dropkicked a garbage can into Kane's face.

Shane rolled out of the ring almost immediately after landing and unlocked the handcuffs. I've never seen Mike Chioda go dark red in the face before, but he was really losing air from screaming at us so much. Shane slid back into the ring and pulled Kane out of the corner. When it looked like he was about to talk, I lifted up my hand to shush him. "What," He asked. "One minute," I replied and walked over to the top rope. "Just make sure he doesn't move." I shouted over at Shane, who nodded his head in understanding and did just as I said. Unlike my brother, I was really stable on the top rope and could do pretty much any move in the book. I decided to jump as though I was going to do a Shooting Star Press, however, in mid-air; I decided to do a Corkscrew Moonsault. I rolled away and noticed the 'Holy Shit' chant in the arena. Suddenly I heard Shane's voice… "Cover him!" I nodded my head in agreement and covered Kane. Mike Chioda counted down… One. Two. Three.

I jumped up like a child on Christmas morning and hugged Shane, which, now that I think about it, was probably a bad idea. "Holy shit, I can't believe that worked!" I shouted. Mike Chioda grabbed a hold of my left hand and held it up, signifying I had won the match. Shane grabbed a hold of my right hand and did the same. "Shit!" I felt Mike's hand slip away from mine. Shane and I spun around at the same time and witnessed Kane chokeslam him.

Kane charged at Shane and me and grabbed us each by the throat. Shane and I double low blowed him, then ran to opposite sides of the ring to try and knock him over. Unfortunately for us, Kane stepped back and grabbed a hold of our heads, then cracked them together and let us drop to the floor. I put a hand to my head and groaned. "Ah, fuck it all!" I heard Shane shouting. I looked over at him and saw blood leaking from a cut on his forehead right above the bridge of his nose.

I heard the crowd cheering again, so I looked up and saw Shawn and Paul running down to the ring. Shawn slid into the ring first and jumped over my brother and me onto Kane. Paul reached into the ring and grabbed Shane and I and pulled us out. "Are you two ok," He asked. I nodded my head. "I'm fine. Go help Shawn." I gestured to the ring. "Only if you're sure," I replied by glaring, so Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, stick around." He slid into the ring and helped Shawn attack Kane.

Shane and I sat up outside the ring and looked at one another. "You ok, whirlwind," He asked me. I nodded my head and smiled. "I'm fine… And you know what, it's been a long time since I heard that nickname," I replied. Shane smirked and wiped blood away from his face. "That's a good thing… That's my nickname for you, you know that. I'd have to hurt the person who used it." Shane replied. I smiled slyly at him. "Yeah, I know. That's why I found it funny."

I looked up in time to see dad rush down to ringside. "Are you two ok," He shouted, looking at each of us as he did so. "My head happens to be harder than Shane's." I responded, making dad laugh. "Yeah, I can see that," Dad got closer to Shane and closer observed the cut on his head. He looked back in the ring when he saw Kane bash Shawn and Paul's heads together, much like he did with Shane and me. "What the..?" Dad went to continue his statement, but Shane and I rushed passed him and into the ring.

I walked up to Kane to be face to face with him; however, Shane grabbed a hold of me and pushed me back. "This is my war, whirlwind," He growled, so I nodded my head and went to check on Shawn and Paul. "Touch my brother again," I looked over at Shane when I heard his voice. "And I surely will kill you. Don't you dare even think about touching my brother or anyone else I care about!" He shouted. Kane laughed in his face. "You couldn't do anything to me if you wanted to, Shane. You're not brave enough to do anything but argue and yell and scream until your face turns blue." Kane responded.

I watched Shane's face turn red with anger. He started a brawl with Kane that eventually spilled out near the announce tables. Shawn, Paul and I ran out of the ring to attempt to separate the two. "Get off him, Shane! Back off!" Paul shouted. "Get the fuck off of me!" Shane shouted the moment Shawn and I were able to grab him and pull him away from Kane. We backed up the ramp towards the TitanTron, where dad was waiting with a microphone in hand. "Kane… If you so much as lay a hand on anyone in the WWE that you're not wrestling against… You're FIRED!"

Shane was flipping out on us when we went backstage. "I can handle myself," He shouted and continued to squirm. Shawn and I looked at one another and scoffed. "We know you can handle yourself, Shane. The problem is whether or not you'll behave like a good little boy or try to run and find Kane and continue to beat on him." Shawn stated. Shane turned to glare at him. "I'd like to walk on my own. That would make me feel a lot better right now." He replied. Much to our surprise, he didn't run when we let him go. He fixed his shirt and walked alongside us.

"What now?" He asked. Dad shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What do you boys have in mind?" He asked. "Food, a shower and sleep. That's as far as my head wants to think right now." I replied, making Shawn laugh. "I wish I could help you with that… But Paul and I have a match to prepare for. Call me later or something." Shawn and Paul waved goodbye and split from us.

Dad looked over at me. "You're completely insane, did you know that?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You're damn near as crazy as your brother." He stated. Shane and I looked at one another, scoffed and smirked at the exact same time. "He sure is my little brother… But on top of everything else… He's an OVW boy."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of 'Stanley McMahon.' I seriously hope everyone was able to follow this story better than the original… I know the original was harder to read because the grammar was so poor and whatnot, but this had the alternate chapters that made everything seem more confusing. Not to mention, I hope everyone enjoyed this more than the original. **

**Now I'm off to rewrite 'When Will It End?' and work on 'Dark Reflections,' 'Like Old Times' and [maybe] 'I Do It For You.' **

**Thanks for being patient with me. **


End file.
